Gafas y Planos
by Stear's Girl
Summary: STEAR-FIC Realidad alternativa contemporánea. Dos almas heridas tratando de salir adelante bajo las máscaras de la frialdad y la despreocupación caerán en un remolino de ardientes emociones entre programas de obra, dioptrías, clásicos del rock y sórdidos secretos. ¿Podrán superarlo? MI PRIMER FIC. No soy escritora, pero el "muso" Stear no me deja en paz... ¡a ver qué sale!
1. Sunshine Of Your Love

**DISCLAIMER:**

**- Los personajes de Candy Candy no son míos (ya me encantaría) sino de sus autoras. **

**- Escribo por puro gusto, no hay afán de lucro. Ya tengo mi trabajo que me proporciona el sustento.**

**- Algunas características están basadas en el manga, pero otras más son de cosecha propia. **

**- La historia es producto de mi mente enferma, toda semejanza con cualquier otra historia real o ficticia es mera coincidencia involuntaria. **

**ADVERTENCIA: el lenguaje y algunas situaciones de este fic son para adultos, así que "_aclarando para que amanezca_" espero que nadie se llame a engaño con el contenido de este fic.**

_**Es mi primer fic, así que espero con cierto miedo sus reviews y mensajes que de todas formas será un placer contestar.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Sunshine of Your Love **_(Cream)_

_._

Candy PoV

Con desgano trato de levantarme de la cama, como cada día hay que ir a trabajar y el despertador no me dará tregua hasta que vaya encima del ropero a apagarlo. Lo he puesto allá arriba después de que a través de los años más de diez relojes hayan sucumbido a mis ataques de ira por la pereza matutina terminando estrellados en la pared.

Froto mis ojos verdes y bostezo despejando con mi mano algunos mechones rubios rizados que me estorban en la cara.

Mas cuando intento incorporarme siento y veo un brazo velludo rodeando laxo por el sueño mi cintura con tierna y despreocupada posesividad mientras escucho la rítmica respiración que sin duda es de ese tatuado hombre pelinegro que a todas luces ha dormido conmigo y seguía durmiendo profundamente sin haberse dado cuenta del despertador.

Y los dos estamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo.

-_Pero, ¿qué mierda...?_- me pregunto con la desorientación propia de estar recién despierta, sin poder ver bien a mi alrededor por no llevar puestas mis gafas que a saber dónde carajo están, no las veo en su estuche sobre la mesita de noche… y de repente un cúmulo de imágenes y sensaciones desfilan caóticamente en mi cabeza provocándome algunas un delicioso estremecimiento.

Son recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo se mezclan con experiencias recién vividas y vuelvo a tirarme en la cama sin hacer caso al despertador, al fin que a los dos minutos se apagará solo. Una cosa buena de trabajar de modo _free-lance_ es que no tienes que fichar en un reloj y puedes quedarte un rato más en casa sin tener que rendir cuentas. Y a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho antes en este momento escucho una especie de vocecita interna diciéndome que hoy parece ser el día indicado para que yo disfrute por primera vez de tal privilegio gozando de tan agradable compañía.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Mi primer fic, no soy escritora... agradezco la oportunidad que me brindan al leerlo. Se aceptan tomatazos, reviews y mensajes privados :)**


	2. Would you Believe in a Love?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"Would You Believe in a Love at First Sight?"**

_(With a Litttle Help... Joe Cocker)_

.

Candy PoV

Decidido. Hundo de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada que sigue tibia y con el acompasado ritmo del ronroneo hibernal de mi _partenaire_ a modo de música de fondo me dispongo a ordenar mis ideas para tratar de entender cómo y por qué Alistair ha amanecido en cueros en mi cama y está rodeando con su brazo mi cintura desnuda aunque siga durmiendo, en un claro gesto de marcaje y reclamo que a pesar de mis ideas feministas me gusta.

.

* * *

Me viene a la mente aquella tarde de miércoles en que llevo un buen rato sonriendo con desgana a los elogios un tanto descarados de varios hombres de distintas edades que más bien parecen babuinos peleones sacados de uno de esos documentales sobre fauna salvaje que pasan por ese canal de naturaleza que tanto les gusta a mis hermanos, pero resultan ser miembros del Consejo de Administración de LeCBo, un poderoso corporativo industrial que George Johnson, mi jefe, y yo hemos visitado para presentar un gran proyecto de remodelación en las oficinas que de aprobarse tal vez sería el mejor negocio jamás hecho por la empresa para la que trabajo por honorarios.

Un rato antes salía furiosa de mi pequeño despacho en la constructora de George Johnson, acompañada por su mujer. Siento cómo unos treinta pares de ojos me miran con descarado escrutinio. Todos sorprendidos, y algunos sin duda con envidia. Es que nunca me había arreglado tanto, al menos nunca lo habían visto en el trabajo. Fulmino con una feroz mirada homicida a ese jovencito becario que intenta fotografiarme con su móvil. Pobre criatura, casi se mea pata abajo del miedo.

Se lo guarda antes de que vaya hacia él y los tire por la ventana -móvil y dueño-. Después de todo, estamos en una octava planta y me precede la fama de mujer temperamental temible por mis reacciones de furia. A continuación veo que mi jefe, enfundado en un traje impecable color gris oscuro, me espera en la salida de la oficina.

_-¿Por qué a mí, George? Suzanne o Annie podrían haberlo hecho mejor. Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan estas chorradas de juntas ni estar bregando con viejos babosos._-

Por supuesto que estas dos trepadoras lo harían mejor: les encanta ir a las reuniones con clientes porque les urge atrapar a un idiota con dinero que las saque de hacer la mierda que llaman trabajar. Cada una tiene su estrategia de caza: Suzanne Marlowe va de _femme fatale_ y Annie Britter de mosquita muerta desvalida e inocente, pero vaya víboras que son ambas. Me dan asco por igual, y en la oficina sólo les hablo lo imprescindible. Annie no era así cuando la conocí, de hecho empezábamos a ser amigas, pero cuando George contrató a la Marlowe las cosas se torcieron. Todavía tengo esperanzas de que Annie salga del lado oscuro y se aleje de Suzanne.

_-No será para tanto, Candy… Además, siempre te escaqueas de las reuniones con prospectos, y hace por lo menos cuatro proyectos que me prometiste que me acompañarías a su presentación. Eres muy buena como creativa, como calculista y sin duda mi mejor residente, pero te falta aprender a tratar con los clientes fuera de la obra porque eso es muy importante saber hacerlo para que puedas negociar los mejores precios y tiempos._

_-Manda huevos, George… Ya hablaremos en tu despacho de esto. Entre tu mujer y tú me van a volver loca. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que soy su jodido conejillo de Indias?_

_-Candy, esta tarde no estarás tratando con gañanes en la obra, ni con tus cavernícolas hermanos, ni en tu despacho, así que a ver si vamos moderando el lenguaje para poder conversar civilizadamente con nuestros clientes. Tú puedes, muchacha._

_-Lo siento. Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí y pondré todo de mi parte para que ganes la licitación._

Me aseguro de que el becario suba al coche todo el material necesario para la presentación: planos, ordenador portátil, caballete con varias láminas de gráficos y estadísticas, memoria USB, y unos estupendos cuadernos impresos con información básica pero detallada sobre nuestra propuesta para repartir entre los asistentes contando las veinticinco copias que pedí.

Ese becario… ¿Jimmy?, es realmente muy bueno en su trabajo, George debería hacerle el contrato fijo y echar a la puta calle a esa zorra inútil de Suzanne Marlowe. No sé por qué, pero siempre he tenido la sospecha de que esa mujer me hará una cabronada en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Compruebo que todo está en orden, valoro positivamente el esfuerzo de Jimmy con un escueto pero sincero "Gracias" y cierro el portaequipajes. George arranca su coche y siguiéndolo en mi vehículo salimos hacia LeCBo. Tras presentarnos en la recepción del corporativo y saludar educadamente al empleado que nos recibió somos conducidos por él a una enorme sala de juntas donde nos esperan los babuinos-consejeros y otras personas de aspecto más humano en las que no pongo demasiada atención, en parte porque no me apetece verles y sobre todo porque no puedo enfocar a sus rostros al haberme quitado las gafas apenas pisé el parking de la empresa.

-_Señorita White, ¿tendría la bondad? Por esta puerta…_- dijo amablemente el señor Martin indicándome la entrada al salón de juntas. Es un veterano contable de la empresa y la persona encargada de recibirnos –_Señor Johnson..._

Una hora y media antes de que los babuinos-consejeros empezaran a colmar mi paciencia mi jefe había comenzado a explicar el proyecto a los asistentes mientras yo repartía los cuadernos con el resumen de nuestra propuesta entre esas personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la alargada mesa negra sin alcanzar a ocupar todas las sillas. Me sobraron dos y los dejé en una mesita ubicada junto a la puerta de acceso para que estuvieran a la vista de quien llegara con retraso.

Al poco rato de hablar, mi jefe reparó en que se había dejado el ordenador portátil en su coche y me ofrecí a traerlo. Cuando volví a los cinco minutos vi que sólo quedaba un cuaderno en la mesa y concluí que había alguien más en la sala que había llegado durante mi breve ausencia tomando un cuaderno para sí. Entonces Johnson me pidió que explicara las dudas sobre aspectos técnicos que tuvieran los asistentes.

-_Ahora mi asistente y supervisora del proyecto, la arquitecta Candice White, estará encantada de contestar a todas sus preguntas._

«¿_Vas a hacerme la putada, George?_» le dije al oído, sacando mis gafas del bolsillo de la chaqueta para poder consultar en el portátil los planos y las memorias de cálculo con los datos y cifras que requiriesen mi explicación al Consejo.

No me gusta ponerme las gafas delante de personas que no conozco, no me gusta cómo me veo con ellas ni quiero parecer una _hipster,_ o una _nerd,_ o una _geek _y dar pie a que se hagan chistes a mi costa. Las lentillas no son opción para mí porque el constante contacto con el polvo en las obras a veces me irrita los ojos y al frotármelos las lentillas se mueven de sitio.

Mucho menos me gusta explicar dudas a potenciales clientes porque de antemano sé que la mayoría serán obviedades que disfrazan con poco éxito su deseo de que siga de pie para que puedan regodearse mirando mi cuerpo haciendo planes para llevarme al catre. Así que sólo les escucho y contesto educadamente pero sin despegar la vista de mis papeles.

-_Buenas tardes, señores. ¿Alguien tiene dudas en relación a los materiales, procedimientos o plazos de ejecución de las obras?_- Será la primera y última vez que recorra con la mirada al grupo de buitres que me rodean, aunque sin ponerles demasiada atención.

Cuando eres mujer y trabajas en un mundo tan masculino como la construcción y reformas en el mundo industrial con el tiempo aprendes a soportar y torear con entereza los intentos de ligue que te hacen, pero quizás por estar tan reciente mi último fracaso amoroso añadido al peso de una difícil experiencia previa esta vez no me siento tan tolerante como otras ocasiones para contemplar siquiera con displicencia el velado combate de testosterona entre tanto macho alfa por ganarse mi atención.

-_Humpf… Lo siento, señor, pero no sé decirle si yo seré el arquitecto residente de la obra. Es algo que como gerente decide el señor Johnson en base a su buen criterio y al conjunto de trabajo que haya en el estudio. Tenemos más clientes y otras obras por ejecutar que igualmente necesitan supervisión._

Para evitar contestarles alguna barbaridad que diera al traste con el trabajo de meses, en cuanto se terminan las preguntas y doy una señal se empiezan a ofrecer los aperitivos del cáterin que contrató mi jefe. Intento ser lo más gentil posible y me deshago de los moscardones dirigiéndome con el portátil y mis planos hacia donde está Johnson. Es un hombre maduro de pelo y ojos negros muy guapo, pero también protector, discreto y respetuoso. Es una de las personas más decentes que he conocido en mi vida aparte de mis hermanos, así que me siento segura y confiada a su lado.

Pero en ese lapso en el que estoy buscando a George un babuino-consejero, joven y ciertamente guapo aunque un rufián a pesar de su elegante traje, me toca el culo guiñándome un ojo y relamiéndose. «_Hijo de mil putas sifilíticas…_» mascullo asqueada y lamento no tener la oportunidad de decírselo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que le daría un merecido rodillazo en los cojones.

Felizmente para mí George está cerca y le localizo rápidamente, charlando con un hombre de pelo oscuro alto y atlético que no recuerdo haber visto en la presentación –al menos no entre la manada de babuinos de la ronda de preguntas- y que sólo puedo ver de espaldas. Mi jefe hace el ademán de presentarme al hombre con el que conversaba animadamente.

Saludo al desconocido con fingida cortesía, mirando hacia un punto vacío en la anodina pared del salón de juntas pintada de un aburrido tono gris bastante visto en miles de paredes de oficinas y que en el trabajo suelo llamar despectivamente "_gris capullito de quiero y no puedo_". Pero el tierno tacto de aquella mano acompañado de una modulada y simpática voz irrumpe como un torrente de alegre agua cristalina en la burbuja de aislamiento social en la que me había instalado cómodamente, reventándola para hacerme dirigir la vista hacia su dueño.

-_Encantado de conocerte, arquitecta Candice White. Mi nombre es Alistair C… Campbell. ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Lady Terminator? He oído hablar mucho de ti... ¡eres leyenda!_- me suelta como si nada el joven pelinegro de unos treinta años que estrecha mi mano, ofreciéndome a la vez una cálida y sincera sonrisa como complemento a unos preciosos ojos marrón oscuro enmarcados por espesas pestañas y ligeramente ocultos tras unas inmaculadas gafas de diseñador caro. Gracias a tantos años de yo también necesitarlas deduzco fácilmente que están graduadas una o dos dioptrías más que las mías. El pelo y los ojos oscuros le resaltan mucho gracias a una bonita piel blanca que delató traicionera con un ligero sonrojo el nerviosismo de su dueño.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**.**

* * *

**_Segundo capítulo... Pobre Candy, de arquitecta miope y batallando con tipos babosos. ¡Y con el carácter que tiene la chata!_**

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.-_ ¿Cómo se tomará la Pecas que el desconocido la llame Lady Terminator? ¿Quién es ese igualado?**

**_Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por los privados que me envían. _**


	3. You Really Got Me

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**You Really Got Me **(_The Kinks_)

.

Candy PoV

¡Oh! Eso de llamarme _Lady Terminator _en verdad ha sido un golpe bajo. Por muy dura que aparente ser, como a cualquier chica no me gusta ser conocida por mis defectos. ¿Quién se lo habrá dicho? Bueno, ya sabía que en mi trabajo era conocida con tal mote por mi exigencia en el trabajo, o mi brusquedad y sequedad rayana en misantropía, aunque también tal vez en parte gracias a mi negativa a salir con ningún compañero o a socializar con las chicas de la empresa.

Ni siquiera voy a la fiesta-cena navideña de cada año, aunque en la más reciente me animé a participar en el "amigo desconocido" del estudio y recibí un útil termo para mi café que ha formado parte esencial de los cacharros que llevo en la maleta de mi moto. Sí, me desplazo en una motocicleta como parte de mi coraza de dureza, además con una moto de ser necesario te puedes escabullir por lugares inaccesibles para los autos, aunque mis hermanos siguen sin estar contentos de que su única hermana vaya por ahí en dos ruedas.

.

* * *

_-¡Thomas Stevens, pedazo de mierda, maldito perro sarnoso…! ¿Por qué coño le diste esa idea a mi hermana?_- los gritos de un muy enfadado Terry resonaron en mi cabeza como los hubiera dicho hace un minuto en vez de hace un año y medio.

Mi siempre apasionado hermano menor sin duda quería protegerme, pero mi primo también, y la sugerencia de éste último me pareció la más útil. Así que a los pocos días llegué a casa en una espléndida moto que Tom previamente me enseñó a conducir aprovechando su vasta experiencia en el manejo de estos vehículos gracias a su trabajo en la Unidad de Protección de Dignatarios de la policía de Chicago. Mi hermano mayor, Albert, no dijo nada y permaneció sereno –típico de él-, pero dejó de hablarle a Tom durante varias semanas.

Nadie de mi trabajo a excepción del señor Johnson sabe dónde vivo realmente: en el currículum con el consentimiento de mi querido Albert di su dirección y teléfono fijo y como segunda referencia telefónica di el número de móvil de Terry. Para llegar a mi apartamento después del trabajo tomo rutas distintas o paro en tiendas y bares antes de dirigirme a casa.

Cuando me siento inquieta llamo a Albert, a Terry, o a mi primo Tom, y quien esté más cerca y disponga de tiempo pasa por mí al trabajo y discretamente escolta mi motocicleta hasta la casa, vigilando si hay moros en la costa. Dios sabe que tales precauciones no nacieron de una simple paranoia sin razón.

.

* * *

Siempre había tenido muy claro que al trabajo se va a eso, a laborar, no a relacionarse. Todos mis novios los he conocido fuera del trabajo, aunque a decir verdad con ninguno terminé bien, así que llevaba semanas pensando en si debería cambiar mi perspectiva acerca de las relaciones laborales.

Pero la verdad es que también me siento cómoda protegida con esa coraza de impasibilidad, como una tortuga dispone de un buen caparazón para ahuyentar a los depredadores. Me había jurado no volver a ser débil y si para conseguirlo iba a ser la más cabronías, pues que así fuera.

Después de cuatro segundos de reflexión volví al planeta Tierra y caigo en que estaba siendo presentada ante un indiscutiblemente bello espécimen de macho humano que no deja de mirarme a los ojos con sincero interés e improviso el primer saludo de cortesía que se me ocurre.

-_Ho...hola, ¿qué tal? Mucho g-gusto también..._- me siento estúpida balbuceando ante ese joven porque siempre me he jactado de hablar con mucha seguridad en cualquier situación, y más porque no pierdo de vista que Johnson está aguantando como puede la risa al notar mi nerviosismo en la voz y mi sonrojo. «_¡Serás cabronazo!_» murmuré para mí sola sin mover siquiera los labios.

-_Tengo algunas dudas con el proyecto. No estoy del todo de acuerdo con algunos detalles de la planta arquitectónica y me gustaría revisar también las memorias de cálculo…_- pensé que ahí terminaba su intervención, pero de repente vuelve a hablar, esta vez con cierto tartamudeo en la voz. Una voz con un ligero acento extranjero que no alcanzo a distinguir, ¿británico? No, a saber.

_-Por cierto, llámame Stear, y… eh... por f-favor… ¿podría… llamarte Candy, como tu jefe? ¡Suena menos… frío que "arquitecta White"!_- pidió Alistair sin dejar de soltarme la mano y dirigiéndome una mirada que irradia empatía y confianza, no como la de un ave de rapiña al estilo de los otros hombres del salón, mucho menos como la del degenerado toca-culos. En vez de ser depredadora, esa mirada tiene un deje de graciosa inocencia, como la de un inocente niño suplicando que le den un caramelo.

-_Eh… bueno…. por supuesto Alistair, digo, Stear...-_ sentí una ligera caricia de su pulgar en mi mano pero de inmediato me la suelta sonrojándose de nuevo- _Si quieres ahora mismo revisamos los planos en la mesa de dibujo de ahí, nada más consígueme un flexo, es que yo no veo que haya uno adosado a la mesa. De lo contrario se me cansará la vista y ni las gafas podrán ayudarme. Lo siento si te molesto con esa petición._

En otras circunstancias, o más bien, con otros hombres, bajo ningún concepto habría permitido tales confianzas. Pero este joven me está desarmando. Y lo peor es que a pesar de ser consciente de ello no me desagrada ni me siento incómoda.

-_Qué va, lo del flexo no es ninguna molestia, al contrario: te entiendo perfectamente_- y mientras me guiña travieso un ojo se toca sus gafas para ajustarlas o tal vez señalarme que él está continuamente en la misma situación que yo. Me hace gracia el gesto y para mi sorpresa no reprimo el impulso de sonreírle abiertamente a lo que él responde con una hermosa sonrisa que muestra unos alineados dientes bien cuidados e irradia calidez.

-_Cristo bendito, ¡esto es un milagro! ¡Nuestra T-1000 sonriendo… ya puedo morir en paz, Candy!_- exclama burlonamente el condenado Johnson. Parece ser que de un día para otro se ha aficionado a _trollear_ a sus trabajadores delante de desconocidos. O tal vez se habrá pasado con el excelente vino que se ha estado sirviendo con el cáterin posterior a la presentación del proyecto.

Da igual, ya me las pagará a su tiempo. Le dirijo una mirada furiosa de psicópata enloquecida y pienso rápidamente en la venganza ideal. Quizás por algún extraño y aciago escollo el próximo proyecto de obra no esté en su escritorio a tiempo y él deba suplicar al cliente para que le espere un poco más... ¡y eso no me lo perderé!

-_Dime, Stear, ¿eres el arquitecto encargado de revisar el proyecto para hacer un informe al jefe de mantenimiento y al Consejo?_- pregunto más que nada para cubrir las palabras de mi jefe y porque eso deduzco al repasar su estilo de vestir desenfadado pero elegante a la vez, típico de jóvenes profesionales universitarios de clase alta. Lo cual me hace pensar que existe una alta probabilidad de que sea un repelente hijo de papá enchufado a un trabajo que no merece ni entiende, con cabeza hueca y que pronto debo deshacerme de él si no quiero morir de "_engreiditis aguda_".

Aun así tengo que admitir que su aspecto denota un exquisito pero funcional y sencillo estilo para vestir: camisa celeste de corte clásico de manga larga con los puños arremangados cuyos dos botones abiertos dejan ver un atractivo y piloso pecho tonificado, pantalón beige con pinzas y cómodos pero finos zapatos de piel color marrón.

Todo lo que lleva puesto se nota a kilómetros que es de la mejor calidad, aunque no veo ningún logotipo bordado en las prendas que grite la marca. Simplemente sabe elegir ropa elegante sin apoyarse en el nombre de un diseñador famoso. Eso me gusta, pues parecer hombre-anuncio con la ropa petada de logos y marcas me revienta porque lo considero propio de gente con ínfulas. Admiro a la gente con criterio para vestir bien, tal vez porque sé que yo un desastre en la moda.

No puedo pasar por alto el sedoso y ligeramente ondulado cabello marrón oscuro peinado con despreocupación dejando algunos mechones a su aire, gafas de elegante montura que le dan –me sonrojo- un sexy aspecto intelectual y modales exquisitos pero sin una pizca de hipocresía o soberbia. Colonia varonil, sensual pero discreta y de muy buen gusto. «_Jodidamente perfecto_» a decir verdad. Podrías presentárselo a los suegros más exigentes y ellos sin duda quedarían encantados con él.

-_Bueno, sí... podríamos decir que es así. Debo examinar la propuesta del estudio para sugerir al Consejo sobre si les conviene o no su proyecto_- repuso Stear sereno, dedicándome una leve y amistosa sonrisa sin poder evitar mirarme entera.

-_Entonces vamos a trabajar en ello, recuerda que no estamos en una reunión social y esos de las corbatas nos dan cuatro duros por sacarles las castañas del fuego_- gruño secamente, poniéndome a la defensiva en plan _Lady Terminator_, aunque la verdad para mis adentros estoy más que complacida de que por fin me mirase de arriba a abajo.

A decir verdad me veo muy guapa esta tarde, gracias al buen gusto estético de Soraya, la preciosa y elegante mujer de George. Llevo maquillaje, una coleta que cae en cascada por media espalda y deja escapar algunos rizos rebeldes en el cuello y las patillas. Voy vestida con un traje sastre de pantalón y chaqueta azul en raya diplomática, una blusa de seda cruda con un drapeado ligeramente escotado y zapatos de tacón _stilettos_ que me torturan sin piedad.

En ese momento me olvido de los amables consejos de Soraya y lo único que quiero es dejarme de zarandajas para dedicar una encendida loa a mi _oufit_ habitual, porque de repente he llegado a la conclusión de que los cómodos botines amarillos de trabajo son uno de los grandes inventos a favor de la humanidad junto a mis adoradas camisetas de algodón y los pantalones jeans. «_¿Qué piara de hijoputas misóginos y arpías envidiosas habrán inventado los stilettos, las camisas de seda cruda y el sujetator con aros?_» vuelvo a preguntarme por enésima vez en esa tarde al sentir de nuevo los pies machacados.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

.

* * *

**YA VAMOS EN EL TERCER CAPÍTULO y la parejita parece que se va entendiendo. ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido el físico de este Stear?**

**Como pueden ver, criarse entre hermanos varones ha hecho a nuestra Candy una marimacha con gafas y por eso es tan ruda en su lenguaje y ademanes.**

**Gracias por su lectura y mensajes.**


	4. Hot For Teacher

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Hot For Teacher **_(Van Halen)_

.

Candy PoV

Busco en mi tubo porta-planos el de la planta arquitectónica y cuando lo encuentro voy a ponerlo en el mesa de dibujo, pero Stear se dispone a pegarlo por mí enseñándome una cinta de enmascarar con una mano mientras que con la otra me ofrece galantemente un taburete para que sobre la mesa de al lado yo abra en mi portátil el archivo con las memorias de cálculo.

Supe entonces que mi intento de disimular el destrozo en mis pies fue un rotundo fracaso, así que acepto resignada el taburete y acomodándome suspiro al sentirme en la gloria mientras balanceo los pies en el aire como una niña pequeña.

Trabajamos en las correcciones y él intenta ser simpático conmigo a la vez que me sigue deleitando con su mirada, su sonrisa y su masculino aroma. De repente veo que mi jefe ya no está con nosotros dos, sino que departía amistosamente con otros hombres de la sala. «_¿No es él el jefe del proyecto? ¿Por qué me deja sola para explicarlo? ¡Serás cabronazo, George… otra vez!_» pienso con cierto fastidio.

Contemplo de soslayo a Stear, y vuelvo a comprobar que sin duda es bastante guapo: además de sus lindos ojos y preciosa sonrisa, huele muy pero que muy bien a una mezcla de fina fragancia masculina más olor natural de hombre limpio, es bastante alto y bien formado, con un bello mentón varonil sin ser prominente, nariz recta, labios ligeramente carnosos de gesto sensual y un tanto dominante, y ni hablar de ese pelo marrón casi negro tan sedoso que no me cuesta creer que sería un auténtico placer acariciar.

Lleva una ligera sombra de barba que le añade un punto de rebeldía francamente atractivo que me hace echar a volar la imaginación fantaseando en cómo raspará en según qué sitios privados de una mujer. Me pongo a punto de caramelo con sólo de pensarlo.

Y** esos ojos**. Siempre había sentido atracción por hombres de ojos claros, pero los de este hombre, a pesar de ser marrones oscuros casi negros, son increíblemente hermosos y peculiares. Jamás había visto unos ojos así. Grandes, muy expresivos y con unos destellos en distintos tonos caramelo con chispitas color verde alrededor de la pupila que le añade gracia y fuerza a su mirada.

Estoy convencida de que si se hubiera dedicado al modelaje o a la actuación se habría hecho millonario, amén de que seguramente tendrá una fila de mujeres hermosas a sus pies o incluso puede que lleve años casado o emparejado con alguna afortunada moza. Esto último inexplicablemente me produce desasosiego y pena. «_Pero..._ _¿qué coño estás pensado, Candice? ¡Concéntrate en tu puñetero trabajo!_» me regaño con el pensamiento.

Alistair al principio se topa en pared en su intento por granjearse mi simpatía porque puedo ser una persona de trato distante y gélido rozando la grosería.

-_¿Hace mucho que terminaste la carrera?_- preguntó Stear obteniendo como respuesta sólo silencio por mi parte.

-_Qué bien, Candy, yo me terminé mis estudios hace casi cinco años. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi vida universitaria y conservo a la mayoría de mis amigos de esa época. ¿En dónde estudiaste?_- De nuevo, le respondí con mi silencio sin apartar la vista del portátil.

Pero yo y mi gran bocota no resisten por mucho tiempo el impulso de volver a ser grosera y cortante. Es como si fuera mi deporte favorito.

-_¿Esa información te es necesaria para la satisfactoria resolución del proyecto? ¿Verdad que no? Pues entonces hablemos sólo de trabajo_– digo con una aspereza que hasta a mí me sorprende.

Sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho, Stear continúa contándome -_Yo fui a la Heriot-Watt en Edimburgo. Bueno, para serte sincero, me enviaron ahí cuando dije lo que quería estudiar. Mi familia es muy arraigada a nuestras raíces escocesas, así que no aceptaron mi verdadera elección: el MIT._

-_Ah, ¿tú eres escocés?- _pregunto con curiosidad e imaginando cómo se vería con kilt, y vi que su mirada se iluminaba por mi repentino interés.

-_Sí y no. Verás: yo nací aquí en Chicago, pero mis abuelos nacieron en Glasgow y emigraron a América para progresar; sin embargo nunca olvidaron sus orígenes transmitiendo su amor por Escocia a sus descendientes… con mayor o menor éxito. En mi caso, estoy muy orgulloso de mi sangre escocesa: conozco la historia de mi pueblo, en ocasiones especiales me pongo el traje tradicional con kilt, sé tocar la gaita y he estado allá más veces aparte del tiempo que estuve estudiando la carrera en Edimburgo. Pero tengo unos primos que no quieren saber nada de nuestra tierra, aunque mi hermano parece haber cogido su porcentaje de interés por Escocia y si le das cuerda puede hablarte durante horas de su amor por la patria escocesa y de los sueños de soberanía y progreso que tiene para ella. Incluso habla escocés con bastante fluidez_– explica esbozando una leve sonrisa.

De manera que ese leve acento suyo que me ha parecido tan sexy es escocés. La cosa promete, aunque trato de evitar mi creciente interés por este hombre.

Queriendo gastarle una broma socarrona le hago una pregunta con ligera sorna.

-_No me digas que también colecciona botellas de whisky, sporran, sgian dubh o ghillie shirts?_

-_Los bolsos-monederos y los cuchillos sí, pero las camisas más que coleccionarlas nos las ponemos… a veces. Las botellas sí las coleccionamos pero ya estando vacías porque antes nos bebemos el whisky como todo el mundo, jejeje… Por cierto, muy poca gente fuera de Escocia sabe cómo se llaman esos elementos de la vestimenta tradicional escocesa. ¡Me asombras, Candy! _

Su expresión es de genuino asombro y complacencia; aunque a continuación se oyó un pequeño estruendo. Se le había caído al suelo el Smartphone. Es un poco despistado, ¿o está nervioso?

-_¿Merezco una buena nota, señor profesor?_- bromeo con voz aniñada.

...

-_Yo diría que sí, incluso creo que te mereces algún premio más grande…_-

...

El cómo lo dijo, apenas susurrando y con sus ojos fijos en mí provocaron un ardiente estremecimiento en mi interior. Mis braguitas de repente están húmedas porque estoy pensando en las más calientes opciones de "premio grande" que pudiesen venir de él.

Al parecer el señor Campbell es un optimista irredento y ha estado ignorando mi evasiva actitud siguiendo la conversación buscando con sutileza algún tema que me interesase hasta que tocó en diana.

Definitivamente es un hombre tenaz que no se rinde con facilidad, pero con el suficiente tacto para no hacerme sentir presionada. Lo admito: me he equivocado al prejuzgarle como un imbécil hijo de papi con cabeza de chorlito que no hablaría más que de coches de carreras y ropa de famosos diseñadores.

En realidad es muy, muy inteligente, de trato sencillo y afable, de interesante charla y sabe hacerte sentir especial.

_-¿Así que tocas la gaita y estudiaste Historia? Wow, ¡yo toco la guitarra con aceptable destreza y soy miembro de una web sobre debate histórico que se llama "Herodotus Realm"!_- dije más entusiasmada de lo que mi aun no escrito "Manual de _Lady Terminator"_ recomienda mientras le indicaba la web en el portátil para que él la apunte en su curioso Smartphone que parece de fabricación especial.

-_No había oído sobre esa página, pero parece muy interesante y seguro que me haré usuario. Por cierto, déjame adivinar, Candy: parte de tu ascendencia es irlandesa. ¿Acerté?_

-_Caray, ¿tanto se me nota el carácter tan… vehemente que tengo?-_ bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Se huele a kilómetros. Gracias, abuelo Declan, por heredarme tu perfil apasionado y la tendencia a la irascibilidad.

Pensándolo bien, no es tan malo. Al menos tengo a quién culpar si me quedo solterona.

-_Eh… pues sí, en parte Stear… pero creo que más que nada procedemos de Inglaterra. La verdad es que la genealogía no es algo que domine. Pero te diré que últimamente he tenido interesantísimas conversaciones sobre temas parecidos con uno de los administradores que se hace llamar "Highlander". Por otro lado, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre la Universidad en la que estuve de paso, porque no se puede decir que haya estudiado seriamente, fue la Estatal de Texas en Austin. Es pública, pero de las mejores, y al igual que tú hice grandes amistades que aún conservo._

De hecho una de esas amistades ya es parte de mi núcleo familiar.

En realidad fui una buena estudiante que disfrutaba de una generosa ayuda escolar gracias a mis notas sobresalientes, hasta que por tristes motivos familiares la perdí. Pero Stear no tiene por qué saberlo. Ni siquiera es mi amigo. Aunque no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza bajando la mirada. Stear se da cuenta y se inclina un poco hacia mí mostrando genuino interés.

Él tal vez cree que me puse seria porque me siento un poco avergonzada de no pertenecer a su mundo de costosas universidades privadas en Europa y, tras pensar dos segundos, me responde con mucho tacto quizás intentando no sonar como si le diera lástima.

-_No importa el sitio donde estudies sino que aproveches la oportunidad. Conozco a muchos idiotas cuyos padres han despilfarrado durante años cientos de miles de dólares en darles estudios que no repercuten benéficamente en sus vidas ni en la sociedad._ Gira un poco la cabeza como señalándome con la mirada a uno de los babuinos-consejeros del consejo, al que parece conocer bien.

Es el mismo anormal de carrito que me tocó el trasero cuando fui a ver cómo iba el cáterin, así que la teoría del dinero despilfarrado en tratar de educar a un imbécil queda confirmada. El muy cretino vuelve a hacerme un guiño y a relamerse. Estúpido cabronazo pervertido. Stear no vio nada, y yo hago como si tampoco. Por el momento es lo mejor.

-_Después de terminar mis estudios "alimenticios"_- supongo que se refiere a la carrera de arquitectura- _decidí darme el gusto de cultivar mis otras pasiones: la Historia y la aviación. Incluso tengo licencia de piloto. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nick en esa web?_

En ese momento se escucha el inconfundible _riff _de mi canción favorita, señal de que alguien me llama por el móvil. Abro el bolso para buscarlo, pero veo sorprendida en que él también rebusca algo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-_Espera, ¿tú también tienes Whole Lotta Love de tono de llamada? ¡Me encanta esa canción!_-decimos a la vez, y nos reímos de buena gana. Al menos yo no había conocido a nadie que tuviera ese éxito de Led Zeppelin como tono de llamada.

«_¿Le digo que puedo tocarla nota por nota con mi vieja guitarra?_» me pregunto para mis adentros, pero al instante concluyo que no tengo por qué darle tanta información privada sobre mi persona. Si a él le gusta ser un libro abierto, perfecto, pero yo seguiré con mi candado emocional. De hecho ya le he soltado demasiados datos sobre mí, cosa que nunca hago con la gente que acaba de serme presentada.

Hago una señal a Stear y al ver su gesto de aprobación me alejo sólo un poco de la mesa de dibujo un momento para contestar la llamada con cierta privacidad. Escucho a mi ahijado Sparks dedicándome con su encantadora vocecita infantil de tres añitos algunas palabras a modo de saludo.

-_¿Hola? ¿Tita Candy? ¿Estás en el trabajo?_

Como su mote indica*, este hermoso niño rubio es la luz de nuestra familia y siempre acabamos haciendo lo que sea por verlo feliz. [*Sparks significa Chispas en inglés].

Incluso Terry y Tom, que son dos tipos de imponente presencia física y con un extremo sentido del ridículo, se han convertido en un dúo de graciosos payasos para animar su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Involuntariamente dulcifico mi tono de voz al conversar con mi adorado sobrino.

-_Sí, chiquito… pero puedo hablar contigo sólo un momento. ¿Quieres contarme algo, mi cielo? Oh, no, eso no… ahora no puedo cantarte, mi amor… bueno, bueno… A ver, William Albert White III, nada más no llores porque sí: ya te dije que si sigues haciéndolo se te acabarán las lágrimas y cuando de veras quieras llorar tus ojitos estarán secos. ¿Listo? ¡Canta conmigo, Sparks!_

_"Lil Butterfly, so happy making_

_A pot of choco[late] for grandmother's baking_

_A wish a wish, some wooden kings_

_A cat's glass eye_

_And the dust from fairy wings_

_Bing, Bing!"_

_(Mariposita, está en la cocina_

_Haciendo chocolate para la madrina_

_Po-ti, Po-ti, pata de palo_

_Ojo de vidrio, y nariz de guacamayo-yo!)_

Sonrío complacida al escucharle cantar tan feliz y hablo un poco más con el pequeño sobre su día en la guardería, su merienda, los juegos, hasta que le pido hablar con su madre para ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestra tradicional comida semanal. Patty se da tiempo para contarme una tontería sobre mi hermano Albert, su marido, con intención de hacerme reír y vaya si lo consigue; pero entonces caigo en que no estaba en mi despacho ni en casa.

Stear me está mirando con los codos apoyados en la mesa de dibujo, con una expresión que yo interpreto como mezcla de asombro y ternura, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sé qué hacer.

Cuelgo apresuradamente, cambio mi gesto, me aclaro la voz y regreso a la mesa de dibujo para seguir trabajando. El chico de las gafas me sonríe con dulzura pero como no respondo a su sonrisa carraspeó y entendió que quería seguir trabajando.

Hacemos una lista de detalles a revisar con respecto al proyecto y sin darnos cuenta seguimos hablando animadamente. Los planos y la bendita memoria pasan un poco a segundo término; y llega un momento en que ya estábamos solos en el salón de juntas.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Stear trae dos copas de magnífico Albariño -bien que sé lo bueno que está ese vino español: si yo misma lo caté antes de elegirlo para la reunión- y mientras disfrutamos de su sabor fresco, elegante y lleno de agradables matices -¿como Stear?- volvemos a hablar del proyecto.

Me doy perfecta cuenta de que sutilmente intenta acercarse más moviendo un poco su taburete, inclinándose hacia mí, rozando delicadamente mi mano con sus largos dedos cuando con el lápiz señala o corrige en el plano algo que no le gusta del proyecto. Y me habla casi en susurros, puedo sentir su cálido aliento rozando ligeramente (porque aun se mantiene a cierta distancia) mi ruborizada oreja.

«_Mierda, ¿por qué también tiene que ser zurdo?_» pienso con angustia y deseo cuando percibo en esa característica suya que por algún retorcido motivo siempre me ha resultado atractiva en los hombres al igual que el hecho de que siendo guapos usen gafas de aumento. Correcto: estoy como un cencerro. ¿Será fetichismo? Me importa un carajo.

Y no hago nada para rechazar los discretos avances del joven Campbell. Por el contrario, noto que mi respiración se agita un poco más y las mejillas me arden por el rubor. Pero no puedo moverme. Definitivamente voy directa hacia el puto desastre, este hombre me atrae más allá de lo recomendado por la OMS.

De repente, siento que salta mi alarma y poniendo la excusa tonta de que no había hecho mi compra semanal me despido tan rápido como puedo, recojo mis materiales y salgo pitando del lugar aprovechando que él recibió una llamada y tiene que atenderla.

No me voy a permitir ser vulnerable otra vez, y definitivamente el joven Alistair Campbell había logrado hacerme sentir frágil y delicada en muy pocas horas. Es más, me ha puesto caliente como plancha y si él me lo pidiera ya estaría quitándole las arrugas refregándome contra él. Por eso decido irme.

Iba saliendo del Corporativo como alma que lleva el diablo para ir hacia mi moto y marcharme de ahí, cuando a lo lejos le oigo preguntar:

-_¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nick en la web de Historia?_

_._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_._

* * *

**¿Les gusta mi Stear?**

**Quise poner a Albert y Terry como hermanos de Candy, y a Tom como su primo para que no haya rivalidades entre fans y porque me pareció una vuelta de tuerca interesante, aunque seguro que ya se ha hecho previamente. :D**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Cómo es Stear y qué sintió esa tarde que conoció a Candy. ¿Le habrá gustado tanto como él a ella? ¿Por qué le dijo a Candy que se apellida Campbell? ¿Quién es el mano larga "_anormal de carrito_", como le dice Candy?**

**En el siguiente episodio el lenguaje sube de tono porque está todo contado desde la perspectiva de Stear que es un hombre joven y su interacción con otros varones de su edad y entorno. Advertidos estamos, pues.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones que titulan cada capítulo. Son buenísimas, clásicos del rock y siento que están relacionadas de una u otra forma con la trama de cada episodio. En Youtube existen versiones subtituladas al español para que quienes no entienden inglés puedan saber qué dice la letra.**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo mi primera historia y a quienes me han mandado MPs y Reviews. Me siento muy honrada de que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a leer este intento de relato. Será corto, no tengo el talento, paciencia o tiempo libre para _never-ending-stories_, jajajaja. Pronto la historia subirá de tono ;)

**Moonlight86** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí. Te aprecio como escritora y como persona. ¿Verdad que este Alistair está para comérselo con pan? A ver si nos encontramos uno por ahí... :D


	5. Fo xey Lady

**Atención: Lenguaje de adultos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Foxey Lady **_(Jimi Hendrix)_

_._

_PoV Stear_

«_¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me gustó muchísimo? ¿Y si eso la asustó? No, eso no, ella parece más macha que yo, jejeje…_» me digo a mí mismo mientras acomodo mis gafas que se han movido en la carrera para alcanzarla y me apoyo en el quicio de la puerta principal frustrado al no haber podido llegar a ella.

Candy ya se había montado en su moto para irse rápidamente, pero al menos como despedida me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa y la deliciosa vista de su glorioso trasero acomodado en el vehículo. Me quedé boquiabierto y me puse muy cachondo ante semejante panorama: verla cómo se desplazaba en su motocicleta negra me pareció increíblemente sexy porque fantaseé con que en vez de la moto me montase a mí… sin ropa.

Me siento fatal por pensar eso, como si hubiese perpetrado un crimen por imaginarme haciendo cerdadas con tan angelical criatura. ¿Mi primo el pervertido me estará influyendo más de lo que creía?

«_Bueno, Stear, si por alguna razón no aprobaras el proyecto de su empresa creo que no existe ninguna ley que te impida ir tras esa hermosa tigresa de ojos verdes, así que deja de sentirte como si estuvieras a punto de cometer un delito federal. Pero si todavía no te sientes más tranquilo, siempre puedes consultarlo con tu hermano el abogángster…_».

Maldición. Soy un idiota, de nuevo estoy mascullando solo como un orate, ahora en la recepción de LeCBo. Lo bueno es que recepcionistas, trabajadores, familia y en general todo quien me conoce sabe de esta manía mía, y de algunas otras como la de no usar mi nombre real si no es estrictamente necesario.

Pero es que… ¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué mujer tan atractiva! Desde que la vi entrar en la sala de juntas me encantó, se me antojó, la quise sólo para mí. No sólo es preciosa y absolutamente deseable, sino que en cuanto cruzas dos palabras con ella te provoca emociones encontradas y muy intensas: deseos de protegerla con delicadeza como fina porcelana, de amarla hasta con los dientes, de hacerle el amor con ternura durante horas, de hablar con ella largo rato de los interesantes temas que conoce o incluso de pelearte con ella. Es temperamental, pero con cierto deje de encantadora ternura.

Tiene una carita de gestos inocentes pero irradia lascivia con esas curvas y esa boquita carnosa. Sin duda es un cañón de hembra, pero muy diferente a las amigas que me suele presentar mi hermano Archibald, y gracias al cielo que es así porque estaba cansado de conocer chicas cuyo máximo atractivo para mí consiste en acertar en el cálculo del porcentaje de silicona implantada en su cuerpo o los litros de agua oxigenada que se echan para conseguir ese artificial rubio casi blanco en el pelo.

A causa de esas chicas de vez en cuando entablo con Archie edificantes conversaciones capaces de avergonzar a un marinero borracho.

.

* * *

-_Hey, Stear, deja un rato tus experimentos, atontado… ¿no ves que hoy es sábado? ¡Vamos de cacería! Por cierto… ¿sabes que música nueva ha seguido grabándose después los 90s, verdad que sí? ¿Entonces por qué sigues escuchando la música de momias como Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, The Doors o Queen? Será por eso que no ligas desde la batalla de Culloden por lo menos… don Forever Alone._

_-Gracias por llamar antes de entrar a mi laboratorio, Archie. Yo también estoy perfectamente. Alabo tu aprecio por los dioses del rock y el debido respeto que muestras hacia ellos y hacia tu hermano mayor...-_

Por supuesto, la ironía domina mi respuesta.

_-Venga, hombre… ¡Conozco un sitio a donde van unas chicas de infarto! ¿O es que alguno de tus inventos ya te cortó la picha, "Cuatro Ojos"? ¿Es que acaso no vas a superar lo de Denise?-_

Denise fue mi única novia formal, pero la relación no terminó bien. En realidad acabó como el rosario de la aurora, con infidelidad por parte de ella.

-_No es eso, "Maricona Metrosexual", lo que sucede es que no me apetece ir a una exposición de implantes de silicona cual feria de ganado. Yo, si alguna vez quiero comprar silicona por kilos, me la consigo en internet y la traen a domicilio._

Mi hermano me dirige una mirada que no logro interpretar. Entre asombro, molestia o sorpresa. Pero enseguida se recompone y suelta su siguiente pulla.

-_Oh, no sabía que contrataras zorritas por internet… ¡Hermano falso! ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, cerdaco!_

-_Archie… hazme el puto favor de irte a la mierda, queridísimo hermano, y déjame seguir trabajando y escuchar mi música preferida._

-_No te enojes, hombre. Si lo hago por tu bien Stear, no quiero que se te borren las líneas de la palma de la mano por hacerte tantas pajas mirando porno por internet… ¡JAJAJAJA!_

-_¡Jodido bastardo asqueroso! Ya me las pagarás_…

.

* * *

Pero la verdad es que nos queremos mucho, después de todo mi hermano es un buen hombre, y sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Nuestros padres viven de viaje por negocios o placer, además desde que mi primo Anthony Bower se fue, por mucho que lo intentamos no conseguimos hacer buenas migas con nuestros otros primos Neal y Eliza Leagan.

Me asquea pensar que mi hermano y yo pudimos convertirnos en unos seres tan detestables como los Leagan de no ser por la cariñosa mano firme de los señores Campbell. Dora fue nuestra niñera pero ahora es el ama de llaves, mientras que Phil se ha jubilado de la jardinería pero sigue viviendo en nuestra casa con su esposa, es lo que Archie y yo les propusimos y aceptaron.

.

* * *

_-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, mi niño listo? ¡Te vas a caer del árbol! ¡Phil, ayúdame a bajar a este revoltoso!_

_-No pasa nada, Nana… sólo intento recoger un nido para criar mis propios pajaritos._

_-Stear, eso no debes hacerlo. Además tienes sólo siete años, aun no eres lo bastante mayor para ser su padre, por eso es mejor que los dejes ahí. Ellos necesitan a su madre, si no está con ellos no querrán salir del huevo y estarán muy tristes._

_-¿Y por qué Archie y yo sí estamos contentos si mi mami nunca está con nosotros?_

_-Es-esto, puessss… porque los humanos somos más inteligentes que los pajaritos y nos buscamos amigos para jugar y acompañarnos. Y vosotros no estáis solos porque aunque no sea vuestra madre yo os quiero mucho, y el gruñón de Phil también, aunque no diga nada._

_-Yo también te quiero, Nana… Phil, ¿has terminado la casita del árbol? Archieeeee… ¡veeeen a la casita del aaaarboooollll!_

_._

* * *

No quiero que mis hijos vivan como Archie y yo, criados entre algodones pero por personas ajenas a la familia. No siempre se tiene la fortuna de encontrar cuidadores amorosos como los señores Campbell y no hay que tentar a la suerte, además de que –supongo yo- el cariño de tus padres no se compara al de alguien a quien le pagan por cuidarte.

Desde pequeño tengo muy claro que me encantaría formar una familia con una chica normal, inteligente, independiente pero hogareña; que le guste pasar algo de tiempo en casa y llenarla de niños. Me sacaría el premio gordo con una mujer que además entendiese mi trabajo y apoyase mis locas ideas, que viajase conmigo a las exposiciones, que me animara a continuar experimentando y no le parezca un chiflado ni se avergüence de mí por mi torpeza o mis gustos. Juro que yo también la apoyaré en los suyos y que seré un hombre entregado en hacerla una mujer muy feliz.

Para mi ruina –teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren y el entorno socioeconómico en que nací- en el fondo soy un torpe romántico y soñador que aun cree en encontrar el amor verdadero al lado de una buena mujer. Ofrecerle mi cariño, ternura y respaldo para toda la vida. Y, ¿por qué no?, follármela todas las veces que queramos, que de placer grite mi nombre hasta quedarse afónica. Pero me he dado cuenta de que mi apellido es un hándicap a la hora de buscar sinceridad en la gente, por eso paso de él siempre que puedo.

Aprendí la lección "gracias" a Denise, aquella guapa quebequense que a punto estuvo de ser mi esposa. Esa que decía quererme tanto, a quien traté como princesa y quien a la primera se lió con el asqueroso de Neal. Nadie me lo contó: yo los vi comiéndose como perros hambrientos, aunque mi primo no se dio cuenta. Ella sí, y cuando horas después quise hablar de eso, me cortó riéndose de mí. Dijo que no era suficiente hombre, que era un soso y que estaba loco como cabra con mis inventos.

En realidad para ella soy un cabrón completo, porque cuando supe que Neal la había mandado a la mierda diciéndole que para él no valía nada como mujer, me puse muy contento y se lo hice saber negándole mi apoyo en plena calle. Este cerdo es muy hijoputa, ciertamente, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. No soy tonto ni un santo: quien me la hace me la paga.

Por eso llevo más de un año ligando sin compromiso: he salido varias noches yo solo, voy a cualquier bar de copas, me lío con alguna chica, echamos un polvete rápido y "adiós muy buenas". Sólo satisfago mi necesidad física porque creo que ninguna satisfará las de mi corazón. Ni siquiera nos damos los nombres completos. Tal vez sean mujeres tan heridas y decepcionadas como yo que tratan de llenar con sexo sin compromiso el vacío emocional que nos consume. Nadie engaña a nadie porque de antemano aclaramos que no hay acuerdo alguno más que el de pasar un rato agradable con las debidas precauciones. "_Sin globos no hay fiesta_", creo haber escuchado por ahí.

Pero algo me dice que cierta muñeca que acabo de conocer esta tarde podría ser la buena. Candy es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Es natural, refrescante, auténtica, diría que hasta con cierto punto salvaje. Me puso burrísimo con esos ojazos verdes, su roja boquita pequeña pero carnosa y decididamente mordible -como diseñada para dar las mejores felaciones-, ese pelo rubio rizado indomable como su dueña que se vería tan sensual esparcido en la almohada y empapado en sudor gracias a mí, su hermosa figura con marcadas y deliciosas curvas en las que me perdería por horas sin dudarlo, con esos ademanes espontáneos pero un tanto bruscos como si llevase toda la vida viviendo en un cuartel, sus pechos generosos asomando apenas a través del discreto escote, su inteligencia, su espontaneidad y… su evidente disgusto para con los del Consejo. Ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido en mis aventuras esporádicas, ni siquiera Denise, me ha gustado tanto como Candy.

Al hablar con ella me di cuenta de que es buena chica a pesar de su coraza, que muy lista, sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, y tiene pantalones para plantar cara a quien haga falta, incluso su jefe medio le teme. Y Dios sabe cuán estaría encantado de que me quitase los míos.

Jimi Hendrix empieza a sonar en mi cabeza… ¿por qué siempre asocio las emociones con la música?

_ You know you're a cut little heartbreaker? Foxy...  
You know you're a sweet little lovemaker? Foxy... _

Pequeña rompecorazones, ¿sabrás las calenturas que vas provocando por ahí?

Llegó un momento en que me puse tan caliente que sentí un enorme deseo de saltar encima de ella y hacerle el amor apasionadamente ahí mismo, sin quitarnos siquiera bien la ropa, sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas. Regresé a la cruda realidad cuando el sonrojo me invadió al sentir que tenía una tremenda erección involuntaria como las que se tienen en la adolescencia y tuve que girar un poco el asiento para fingir que me concentraba en el cuaderno a fin de que nadie viese cómo mi amigazo anunciaba al mundo con un entusiasmo nunca visto que quería conocer pero que muy a fondo a esa hermosa rubia.

_«¿Would you believe in a love at first sight?*_» Pues sí, mis estimados Ringo Starr y Joe Cocker: hoy acabo de comprobar que el amor a primera vista existe. [*With a Little Help From My Friends].

Me sorprendí porque nunca me había pasado tal cosa en mi vida adulta. Siempre me jacto de ser un hombre pragmático y analítico aunque más bien escaso de habilidades de cortejo; nunca he podido ser un refinado y veleidoso Casanova moderno como mi hermano Archibald, siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres que pelean por que él les dedique una mirada, aunque a decir verdad por más que le lanzó discretas miradas seductoras a Candy ella no le hizo ni caso –¡punto para ti, Stear!-.

Pero al menos tampoco soy un soplapollas engreído tipo Neal, ese primo mío que es un completo imbécil, un jodido chacal hambriento siempre a la caza de chicas para acosarlas sin pudor hasta llevárselas a la cama y que suelen haber pasado antes por los brazos de Archie o, peor aún, de cualquiera de sus repugnantes amigos. Tampoco tiene escrúpulos para tirarse a las mujeres comprometidas, eso lo sé de primera mano. A mi hermano y a mí nos han llegado inquietantes informes sobre sus gustos depravados y temo que un día se meta en un grave problema.

Me extraña que aun no haya cogido una buena gonorrea o de una vez el sida, aunque bien sabe Dios que se la merece, sobre todo por lo que me hizo con Denise y lo que dijo esta tarde en la sala de juntas.

.

* * *

-_Hey, maricón, ¿ya viste a la potranca que vino con el vejete rancio ese del proyecto de obra? Está que cruje la jodida, ¿no crees? Me encantaría metérsela entera hasta partirla en canal, hacerla aullar como perra en celo y que sude como pollo rostizado…_

Sí, ese patán es mi estimado primo Neal Leagan haciendo gala, sólo para mis oídos -¡vaya privilegio se me concedió!-, de la estupenda inversión que sus padres hicieron enviándole a estudiar interno a algunos de los mejores colegios americanos y británicos. Estoy convencido de que a mis tíos les habría salido mucho más a cuenta que lo educasen unos arrieros analfabetos porque seguro habría aprendido mejores modales, y de paso no sería tan gilipollas.

-_No, Neal, ni me he fijado, estoy analizando el proyecto_- mentí, porque sabía perfectamente que se refería a la deliciosa rubia que también yo acababa de ver y con la que ya estaba fantaseando, pero no quiero descubrir mis cartas a este pedazo de imbécil- _y no sabía que entre tus perversiones ahora se encontrara la zoofilia._

-_¿Qué estupideces me estás diciendo, puto nerd? ¿Tantos libros y experimentos te atrofiaron la única neurona que tienes?_

-_Bueno, es que si estás hablando de que estás caliente y al mismo tiempo hablas de yeguas, perras y pollos rostizados lo más lógico es que piense que definitivamente tocaste fondo con tus parafilias. Me había quedado con la idea de que necesitabas dar unos azotes para que se te ponga medio dura y poder cumplirle a una mujer. Al menos eso han dicho por ahí más de dos tipas que se han acostado contigo._

_-Que te follen, friki de mierda…_

-_Pero primero bésame el culo, tarado. Y de una puta vez deberías parar de esnifar cocaína rebajada con antiácido… o mejor aún: deja la droga, cabrón. Te lo digo por tu bien. ¿Sabes que puede causar impotencia?_

_-Vete al carajo..._

Noto el gesto de enfado y vergüenza en mi primo, así que no me corto y lo remato con la última estocada verbal.

_-Oh, veo que seguro que ya te habrás enterado… justo estando con una mujer en la cama._

_._

* * *

Yo también puedo ser muy soez y rudo, sobre todo cuando trato con escorias como Neal. Pero en cuanto se alejó me olvidé de él y decidí volver la vista hacia la rubia. Quise ir a donde esa fascinante mujer, sentarme en primera fila en vez de seguir aplastado en un rincón, pero estaba tan nervioso y excitado que no pude reaccionar los primeros minutos y de nuevo bajé la mirada hacia el cuaderno con el resumen del proyecto para por lo menos concentrarme en escuchar esa voz tan sensual, dulce y ligeramente ronca que la hace aun más sexy.

Ella explicaba a los idiotas del Consejo -incluyendo al casanova de mi hermano y a mi degenerado primo picha brava- aspectos técnicos del proyecto mientras ellos la devoraban con la mirada y a mí me consumían los celos. Por enésima vez quise tener más cojones para acercarme a esa mujer, quise ir a reclamar mi silla principal en el Consejo y en la atención de la hermosa gatita.

Porque mi verdadero apellido no es Campbell, sino Cornwell, pero no me gusta llamar la atención y lo cierto es que me siento más hijo de los señores Campbell que de mis padres. LeCBo es un acrónimo de Leagan, Cornwell y Bower. Soy miembro del Consejo como Neal y Archie, de hecho entre mi hermano y yo concentramos a partes iguales el 51% de las acciones del corporativo, mientras que Neal y su hermana controlan –en su caso es sólo un decir, claro- el 10% y a mi otro primo Anthony Bower también le tocó un 10%, pero francamente a mí nunca me ha gustado nadar en ese podrido mar infestado de tiburones que es el Consejo.

En cambio, a Archie le encanta ese ambiente, desde siempre él ha tenido carisma y talento empresarial, aunque no sepa identificar ni describir ninguno de los artículos para la industria que producimos en nuestras plantas ni usar un martillo siquiera, pero ese es mi terreno y donde estoy muy a gusto, en mi elemento. Archibald Cornwell es como una maldita estrella de rock, popular y con magnético atractivo: no hay más que ver cómo siempre consigue tener un corrillo de gente alrededor suyo contemplándole con admiración aunque no haya abierto siquiera la boca.

Estudió derecho internacional y negocios en Escocia mientras que yo me decanté por ingeniería mecánica también en Escocia más un posgrado en mecatrónica en Alemania para poder dar rienda suelta a las invenciones que desde niño han ido naciendo continuamente de mi cabeza. Nos complementamos: él se encarga de las relaciones y el dinero, mientras yo me sumerjo en los procesos productivos y de innovación.

Los Leagan no hacen más que cobrar cada mes, aunque hoy Neal se dignó a salir de alguno de sus prostíbulos favoritos –a juzgar por esas ojeras- y venir a la junta porque según me dijo alguien le dio el dato de que las arquitectas de la empresa de George Johnson estaban buenísimas. A él sí que le gusta pavonearse de ser quien es, tal vez porque lo único bueno que tiene es el apellido y con eso puede ligar. Yo prefiero que la gente me conozca y me aprecie por lo que soy como persona, no por mis blasones.

Cuando estoy hablando con George Johnson escucho la voz casi imperceptible de Archie increpando a Neal.

-_Neal, no creas que no te vi, capullo. Hablaremos más tarde de lo que le hiciste a esa pobre chica. Eres un asqueroso bastardo pervertido, ¿por qué le tocaste el trasero? ¿Sabías que a las mujeres se las respeta? Si te demanda, ni yo ni el departamento jurídico de LeCBo moveremos un puto dedo por ti, ¿entiendes?_- la voz de Archie sonó severa y enfadada mientras cogía del brazo a ese cerdo para hablarle en voz baja. Pero bien sabe que este cobarde se irá en cuanto se haya bebido hasta el agua de los floreros, cosa que ocurrirá antes de que se vayan los demás miembros del Consejo.

-_No eres mi padre, soplagaitas… así que déjame en paz, cabrón._- Todavía se hace el digno con Archie. Capullo sinvergüenza. Y emplea el peor insulto que mi hermano puede recibir, habida cuenta su conocida pasión por Escocia y todo lo escocés –incluyendo naturalmente las gaitas-.

Puedo sentir el tremendo esfuerzo de Archie por guardar la compostura delante de toda esa gente para no borrarle al bastardo de Neal esa sonrisa cínica a puñetazo limpio.

Me pregunto qué mierda hizo Neal ahora y a quién. No sólo estaba Candy en la sala, también había tres empleadas nuestras de distintos departamentos.

Aunque viéndolo como es no parezca creíble, el imbécil de Neal estudió negocios y encima se graduó _Cum Laude_, en verdad que este cabrón es muy inteligente, pero también uno de los mayores hijos de puta que he conocido jamás. Cocainómano desde el instituto, mentiroso empedernido, cretino, engreído, soez, manipulador, buitre, cobarde, soberbio, todo eso y más es mi querido primo, y como guinda un obseso pervertido.

Si la abuela Elroy supiera que éste se pone duro sólo si humilla y golpea a una mujer no creo que lo quisiera tanto.

Su hermana Eliza no se queda atrás en personalidad repelente, aunque sus "gracias" son distintas, además de que carece de cualquier rastro de inteligencia y sus conversaciones más cultas versan sobre trapos, o las últimas noticias del cantante o grupo moja-bragas del momento. Eso es esperable en una chica de quince años, pero Eliza ya tiene treinta. Par de gilipollas. A recoger cardos espinosos los mandaría yo.

Me disculpo tres segundos con Johnson para hablar con mi primo y mi hermano.

_-¿Por qué no vino tu hermana a la junta, Neal?-_ Pregunto para rebajar la tensión entre él y Archie.

_-¿De verdad piensas que esa cabeza hueca sería de alguna utilidad aquí? Está mejor donde se quedó: en un desfile de modas en Nueva York. Está desesperada por hacerse amiga de la tal Olimpia Pamerlo…-_

No sé ni quién es esa tipa. Archie adivina mi ignorancia en el tema y me informa:

_-Es la _it girl_ del momento, hermano. El icono de moda a seguir por muchas mujeres, entre ellas tu prima. Es su modelo de mujer guapa, delgada y que sabe vestir e imponer moda con sus estilismos. Lo que hoy lleva puesto –aunque sea el trapo más feo- mañana se agota en las tiendas y miles de mujeres intentan copiarlo._

_-¿Sólo por eso tiene seguidoras? ¿Ni siquiera canta o actúa? Pues vaya. Tantos años de lucha feminista para conseguir que la mujer sea vista como un ser pensante en vez de un pedazo de carne se van por el puto desagüe.-_ Mi respuesta irreflexiva hace reír a Archie y se le pasa un poco el enfado. Objetivo conseguido.

Vuelvo a estar con Johnson, tengo interesantísimos asuntos a tratar con él relacionados a una preciosidad de ojos verdes.

Sonrío satisfecho sosteniendo en mi mano una vieja taza para café que encontré en uno de los cajones de la sala de juntas. La observo con nostalgia, el estampado noventero de Disney y las letras garabateadas en su base me harían reconocerla entre miles. Es de Anthony Bower, mi primo, el que ya no vive con nosotros. La deposito de nuevo en el cajón y me preparo para conocer a la hermosa gatita salvaje que Johnson me va a presentar.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**_._**

* * *

**¿Verdad que no se esperaban un Stear tan... directo y cachorrón? ¿Qué les parece? En realidad es como verdaderamente funcionan los adultos jóvenes. Quise que esta historia fuese realista :)**

**Fans de Neal, no se enfaden: a mí también me gusta el heredero Leagan, pero aquí le tocó ser el malo. Ojalá el muso Neal me visite y le pueda hacer un fic donde no sólo esté bueno, sino que sea el bueno de la historia.**

**PRÓXIMO EPISODIO Qué pasó con Anthony, y la charla Stear-Candy desde la perspectiva de él.**

**_Gracias a todas: Loli, Creep, Isa, Letita, Moonlight... cada uno de sus mensajes ha sido precioso para mí. Espero no defraudarlas ;)_**


	6. This is Love?

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**This is Love?****_ (_**_Whitesnake_**_)_**

**_._**

Cómo te echo de menos, querido primo. Eras la única persona sensata de la casa. Ni la abuela Elroy con sus cientos de años de edad es tan madura como tú.

Anthony ha sido diferente desde siempre. Maduro, sereno, callado, humilde. A mí sinceramente no me sorprendió cuando nos dijo que se iría de misionero católico. Lleva doce o trece años en una orden misionera y hace varios que está en diferentes poblaciones de Texas trabajando en el socorro a los migrantes ilegales aunque nos visita cada año. Le llamo por teléfono con frecuencia, para hablar de la familia, los negocios, su misión. Para seguir en contacto. Fue para mí una gran ayuda cuando pasó lo de Denise.

Las últimas navidades las pasé muy feliz con él durante tres semanas en su actual parroquia donde también hacen actividades para ayudar los migrantes latinoamericanos, y además de echar una mano haciendo reparaciones aprendí algo de español gracias los residentes.

.

* * *

Cuando aparqué el coche alquilado en la dirección que Tony me dio la última vez se me encogió el corazón. Era una zona deprimida en las afueras de El Paso donde se palpaba en el aire desértico la pobreza y el dolor. Sin embargo, la humilde parroquia en la que sirve mi primo relucía como una pequeña flor blanca en el páramo yermo que parece sacado de película de vaqueros. Hay un rosedal en un pequeño jardín al lado del atrio, y no necesito que me confirmen que son obra de mi primo. Cultivar rosas es su mayor entretenimiento, no me cuesta imaginarlo cuidando sus plantas con mimo los escasos ratos libres que tenga. En medio del rosedal hay una banca y una pérgola, ambas de sencilla y artesana manufactura, pero de una innegable belleza. Sonrío imaginando la de felices parejas recién casadas que se habrán fotografiado ahí tras haber sido casados por mi primo.

Llamé a la puerta de la sacristía y una mujer morena robusta de unos cuarenta años me atendió con desconfianza, sin quitar la cadena de la puerta. Pregunto por "_El Padre Antonio_" -sic- y tras cerrarme la puerta en las narices la mujer se dirigió al interior del lugar. Escucho cómo habla con un hombre y noto el miedo en su voz pero no entiendo nada porque no sé español. Pero la voz de mi primo es inconfundible, a pesar de que está hablando en la lengua de Cervantes.

_-{{Padre Toño, hay un muchacho gringo en la puerta que lo busca. ¿No será de la Migra?}}_

_-{{No lo sé, Lupita, ¿te dijo cómo se llama?}}_

_-{{Sí, pero pus no le entendí nada… ya sabe asté que yo no hablo su idioma. Pero es un muchacho re guapo y con lentes.}}_

_-{{No te preocupes, voy a ver. Quédate aquí y no te muevas si no te lo digo.}}_

_-¿Sí, quién es? ¡Santo Dios, Stear, primo, qué sorpresa! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Qué milagro!_

Me parece que Anthony está más delgado –aunque tal vez sea una ilusión óptica creada por la ropa desgastada que lleva-, con aspecto cansado y empieza a echar canas a pesar de su juventud; pero sin duda es muy feliz. Los ojos azules que en nuestra primera juventud volvían locas a las adolescentes le brillan como nunca enmarcados por las prematuras patas de gallo producto del arduo trabajo diario en tan duro entorno natural, sonríe con facilidad y su trato es relajado.

_-{{Sal Lupita, él es mi primo Alistair. No es agente de la migra... ¡si el pobre es más bueno que el pan!}}_

_-Primo, ella es la señora Lupita, la sacristana de esta parroquia, al menos hasta que pueda colocarla en alguna casa. Ella ha emigrado de México hace dos semanas y no habla inglés._

_-{{¿Alistúr? ¿Qué es eso, padre Toño?}}_

_-{{Es "Alejandro" en escocés, Lupita. Mis abuelitos eran escoceses y como él fue su nieto mayor quisieron ponerle un nombre en su idioma. Pero si se te hace difícil llámalo Stear, "Es-tír", también así le decimos nosotros.}}_

_-"¿Alehandrou?" ¿Eso es Alexander en español?_

_-Efectivamente, Stear. ¿A qué debo tu visita, primo? No es que me moleste... ¡Dios sabe que estoy feliz de verte!, pero estas fechas normalmente la gente las pasa en casa, con su familia._

_-Pues resulta que Archie se fue a esquiar a Aspen estos días, yo sigo sin aprender a esquiar por mis malditas dioptrías, la abuela Elroy está con los Leagan a Lakewood, los Campbell a ver a su sobrina en Milwaukee y al final me quedé en Chicago solo como un perro. Y pensé que en vez de aguantar a los Leagan podía hacer algo útil aceptando tu invitación a pasar unos días en tu misión, pero como no quiero ser una carga traje herramienta y mi mejor disposición para trabajar en lo que necesites._

_-Oh, primo… tu llegada ha sido providencial. Tenemos muchos desperfectos que reparar y como bien sabes, yo no puedo tocar el dinero de la familia por mi voto de pobreza. Por cierto, aquí nadie sabe quiénes somos, así que debemos ser discretos respecto a nuestra familia o sus negocios._

Desde hace años, siguiendo las indicaciones de Anthony, los beneficios de su 10% de acciones y su sueldo como consejero honorario –que también percibimos Neal, Eliza, Archie y yo- son transferidos por el señor Martin a su orden religiosa para apoyar obras de caridad alrededor del mundo.

_-Pero antes de nada ponte cómodo y ven a comer con nosotros. Pediré que no te sirvan guiso picante, ¡las señoras que cocinan son voluntarias de origen mexicano! Tendrás que comer del rancho para los niños, jajajaja._

Después de darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa –mis sempiternos jeans, camiseta, cazadora de cuero y zapatos tenis- bajé a la sacristía. Mi primo me estaba esperando y me condujo a unas dependencias cruzando la calle, en las cuales yo no había reparado. Es un comedor social donde a diario alimentan a decenas de personas, inmigrantes y sus familias, que carecen de recursos económicos.

Anthony se asegura de que me den una silla y comida, pero él no se sienta aun. Recorre las mesas saludando a las personas, haciendo carantoñas a los niños, charlando con sus madres, animando a los hombres. Realmente admiro a mi primo. En su momento defendió con vehemencia su vocación ante la familia y sé que es feliz porque encontró su lugar en el mundo sin haber temido dar el salto ni perder los privilegios de los que había disfrutado desde su nacimiento.

No he probado bocado, y no porque no tenga hambre –soy de muy buen apetito y el guiso huele delicioso- pero no me han dado cubiertos y se me hace una descortesía empezar a comer sin Anthony. Como si lo adivinara, una de las voluntarias me dice en un fluido inglés que será mejor que coma, pues "_el Padre Toño_" no se sienta hasta que todo el mundo se ha marchado. Al instante se da cuenta de que no tengo cubiertos y no sé cómo usar las tortillas de maíz cual cuchara comestible, tal y como hacen el resto de comensales. Se ríe de buena gana y llama a mi primo.

Anthony regresa acompañado de una niña de unos seis años que, según me dice él, se niega a comer porque sus padres han sido deportados. Me parece demasiada tristeza para una criatura tan pequeña e intento alegrarla haciendo gestos y malabares con los saleros de la mesa. Pero lo que realmente la hace estallar de risa es la maniobra ladina de mi primo: sin que me diera cuenta me cambia el plato, me da una cuchara y yo pruebo de él confiado. Me pica tanto que me pongo rojísimo y toso sin parar hasta que me traen agua salada para mitigar el ardor por el picante. Se me han caído las gafas y de puro milagro no se rompen.

-_¡Grandísimo hijo de… Dios!_- por poco le digo una barbaridad a mi primo olvidando su actual status.

Pero valió la pena haberme convertido en el hazmerreír del comedor, Belén –así se llama la morenita y preciosa pequeña- se ha animado a comer y lo hace sonriéndome constantemente. Así que le doy un abrazo fraterno a Tony y comemos los tres juntos esta vez sin el endemoniado picante de por medio.

Las tres semanas pasaron como agua, entre juegos con los niños, arreglando cachivaches, reparando innumerables averías y aprendiendo español. Un día antes de mi partida Anthony me lleva a la frontera a entregar alimentos a los migrantes que continúan del lado mexicano. Tony me cuenta la terrible historia que hay detrás de unas cruces color rosa de las que algunos fieles de la parroquia me habían hablado que existen en Juárez.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta con lo que me cuenta. Cientos, quizá miles, de mujeres y niñas que han sido brutalmente violadas, torturadas y asesinadas en esa ciudad sin que apenas se hayan detenido culpables. Las víctimas son de clase trabajadora: estudiantes, niñas de colegio, y mayormente chicas que trabajan en alguna de las _"maquiladoras". _Estas son fábricas dedicadas exclusivamente al ensamblaje de productos que importan materiales sin pagar aranceles; su producto se comercializa en el país de origen de la materia prima, y existen porque la mano de obra mexicana es muy competitiva por los bajos salarios que pagan con respecto a otros países y su cercanía a Estados Unidos, destino principal de los productos ensamblados.

Sé que nosotros, es decir, LeCBo, no tiene ninguna de estas infames fábricas. Como sea, lo consultaré con Archie y de ser tenerla, haremos algo al respecto. La historia de las cruces rosas me entristece mucho, tantos sueños rotos me sobrecogen, porque cada una representa a una niña o mujer que ha muerto sufriendo lo indecible sin tener culpa ninguna, a una familia abatida por el dolor o la incertidumbre, a la rabia de la impotencia por no recibir justicia, a una esperanza perdida. No me echo a llorar por orgullo masculino pero Tony comprende cuánto me ha afectado lo que me contó y me da una afectuosa palmada en la espalda a modo de consuelo y respaldo. De cualquier manera sigo considerando a México un país hermoso lleno de gente buena, el problema es que los malos hacen demasiado ruido porque algunos de ellos están en los puestos de poder y se apoyan entre sí.

En el adiós de vuelta a Chicago mi primo me da la bendición e intenta aconsejarme.

_-Stear, ya es hora de que dejes los malos recuerdos atrás. La mayoría de las mujeres no son como Denise, y estoy seguro de que habrá una encantadora chica esperándote por ahí. Quiero volver a ver a ese primo alegre, ocurrente, inventor incansable y feliz que eras._

_-Simplemente maduré y ya no hago las tontadas que viste cuando vivías con nosotros en Chicago. _

_-Sí, claro… y yo me he convertido en el Papa. No, Stear, tu mirada es triste y enfadada. Esa no es tu mirada. Por favor, por tu bien, pasa página y date una nueva oportunidad._

_-No te prometo nada, Anthony, pero lo intentaré. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa._

Y me fui con el propósito de hacerlo. Me lo debía a mí mismo. Ya era hora de empezar de nuevo.

.

* * *

Gracias a mi estupidez por poco y no conocía a Candy.

Archie tuvo que llamarme al móvil ya que había olvidado el compromiso de hoy. En realidad lo extraordinario sería recordarlo. Soy muy despistado y no tengo secretaria –Archie tiene tres, a cual más guapa-. En cuanto entro a las líneas de producción, a mi guarida/taller/oficina en las naves, o mi laboratorio en casa, paso de todo lo que ocurra afuera. Siempre hay maquinaria por reparar, personal para capacitar, productos para mejorar su diseño, inventos por crear. La visita a Anthony me ha dado nuevos bríos y trabajo sin descanso.

Contesto el móvil a la cuarta llamada perdida. No lo había escuchado.

_-¿En dónde diablos estás, hermano?_

_-En una nave, trabajando muy duro, no como otros…_

_-No te confundas, no estás hablando con Don Pervertido- _se refiere, cómo no, a Neal.

_-A ver, Archie, estoy en la Nave Tres, en la línea de producción, a punto de echar a andar una troqueladora que está rota desde no sé cuántas horas y tengo la producción parada… ¿De verdad es necesaria mi presencia?_

_-Lamentablemente para ti… imprescindible. Te explico, Stear: se trata de la junta donde nos van a presentar el proyecto de reformas para la oficina. Y de todos los que formamos el Consejo tú eres el que más entiende de estas cosas. _

_-¿Otra puñetera junta con el Consejo? No, ni hablar. Si lo que quieres es mirar los números, que Neal sirva para algo y te ayude._

_-No estoy hablando de dinero. En lo que quiero que me ayudes es en echar un vistazo a los rollos técnicos del proyecto. You know me, bro: materiales, procedimientos, toda esa mierda. No me gustaría quedar como un ignorante y no confío en nadie más que en ti. En serio._

_-Pues gracias por la consideración, pero de verdad tengo mucho trabajo. _

Mentira, esto puede esperar. La máquina ni siquiera está en la línea de producción: es una antigualla que desempolvé del almacén de trastos viejos. Pero estoy fascinado con su primitivo y sólido mecanismo, con el reto de repararla y además no quiero ir a la junta. Excusa perfecta.

_-Anda, no te hagas de rogar… te lo compensaré. Cuando termine la junta te vas al taller y yo te compro la cena._

_-Estoy engrasado y sucio, Archie._

_-Sí, pero así no saliste de casa, no quieras hacerme pasar por tonto. _

_-He venido a trabajar vestido como cada día. Olvidé la jodida reunión._

_-Bufff… ¡Qué desesperante puedes ser, Stear! Ahora te vas a casa, te duchas rápido, te afeitas y te me pones presentable. ¡Que no se te vean los tatuajes! Mi hermano no puede ir por ahí vestido con jeans y camisetas de grupos de rock añejos como si fueras cualquier mecánico._

_-¿Y por qué diablos no? De hecho, ese es mi trabajo. Me paso todo el puto día entre máquinas, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Me encanta!_

_-Porque lo digo yo. _

_-Un momento, deja que me aclare… ¿quién es el hermano mayor?_

_-Pues compórtate como tal y deja de fingir que eres más despistado de lo que realmente eres. Deja de escabullirte y échame una mano con los temas administrativos de NUESTRA empresa. Al menos hoy. ¿O prefieres que Don Pervertido ocupe tu lugar? Ya lleva rato por aquí, estará como buitre merodeando en donde haya chicas trabajando._

_-Sólo si luego me acompañas a reparar la máquina._

_-¡Y una mierda! Mi traje italiano hecho a medida no es para estarlo exponiendo a salir damnificado por tus máquinas infernales._

_-Pues gracias a esas "máquinas infernales" puedes comprarte los trajes. Y el Porsche. Y hacer fiestas en el penthouse… ¿sigo?_

_-Bueno, bueno, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a ponerte guapo. Te espero en una hora y media Stear, aun así llegarás tarde pero con que llegues a tiempo para echar un vistazo al proyecto y alcances a los arquitectos para hacerles preguntas técnicas me doy por satisfecho. Por cierto, perdona lo que te dije sobre tu trabajo, ser mecánico es muy digno, pero tú, querido hermano, eres un brillante ingeniero con posgrado y del que estoy muy orgulloso. No deberías hacer el trabajo operario._

_-Oh, stop it, you, jajajaja! Está bien, está bien… iré a la junta, pero de venir un día a trabajar al taller no te libra ni Dios._

Salgo de la nave industrial, abordo mi VW Sedán negro 1968 –una preciosidad _vintage_ que yo mismo he reconstruido pieza a pieza- y de mala gana me voy a casa. Me ducho y me pongo la ropa formal que la señora Campbell me prepara. Ella conoce bien mis gustos y elige para mí un pantalón beige de pinzas a juego con una camisa azul claro y blanco de finas rayas. Eso es lo que yo entiendo por ropa formal. Nada de trajes ni corbatas.

-_Te ves tan guapo, mi niño… Si las chicas te vieran más seguido así, se pelearían por ti._

_-Nana, me ves con ojos de amor. Archie sí que sabe vestirse y tener mujeres a sus pies, y aun así jamás ha tenido una novia formal._

_-Siempre me ha parecido que tú eres más guapo que él... ¡pero que no nos oiga! Además eres un buen muchacho: inteligente, trabajador, cariñoso… y pronto cumplirás 31 años. ¿No has pensado en sentar cabeza y formar una familia?_

_-No, nana… soy joven aun y quiero disfrutar mi soltería._

_-Eso que te lo crea quien no te conoce. Yo sé que anhelas tener a tu lado una mujer buena. Una diferente a la tal Denise. Y sé que está por ahí, algo me dice que hoy pasará algo. Así que abre bien los ojos y si alguna muchacha te hace tilín no te lo pienses y lánzate al ruedo._

_-Nana, se me hace tarde. Por cierto, no me esperes para cenar, tengo mucho trabajo en la planta._

_-¡Espero vivir lo suficiente para que un día me digas que llegarás tarde porque andas con una novia!_

_-¡Nanaaaaaa!_

Llego tarde a la junta. Un elegante caballero moreno está explicando el proyecto y me saluda cordialmente con la mirada. Archie rueda los ojos al ver que no llevo un maldito traje de corbata ni me he afeitado como lo pidió. Me la suda, no tuve tiempo ni me salió de los cojones hacerlo, así que se conforme con que vaya limpio y vestido con cierta formalidad.

Tomo un cuaderno con el resumen de la propuesta y me arrellano en una de las últimas sillas de la mesa esperando a que termine de hablar aquel hombre para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para largarme cuanto antes. Cuando estoy formulando mentalmente las preguntas que pienso hacer, oigo una sensual voz femenina pidiendo permiso para entrar en la sala. Inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Es **_Ella_**. Y en ese preciso instante supe que mi mundo cambiaría. Mi bragueta lo supo también.

En esas estoy, fantaseando con besarla y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta cuando alguien me llama. Es mi hermano, que me presenta al señor Johnson y nos deja para que hablemos del proyecto. George Johnson se da cuenta de que no le hago ni el más mínimo caso, que estoy completamente ido mirando discretamente a la rubia, así que decide ir al grano. Sonriendo socarronamente me dice:

-_Señor Cornwell, creo que así le recite la Biblia en latín no va a escucharme, porque prefiere que cierta rubia lo haga por mí. Así que tendré que pedirle a Lady Terminator, digo, Candy, digo, a la arquitecta Candice White que ella le explique lo que necesite saber._

El hombre se ríe divertido al mirar la cara de imbécil que pongo cuando escucho el mote y el nombre de la gatita. Un ingeniero de mantenimiento que trabaja en mi equipo había laborado antes para Johnson y me habló de una temperamental mujer que fue su jefa a quien apodaban así. Dijo que a pesar de su carácter era muy buena chica y bastante guapa. Se quedó corto. Es preciosa y está buenísima. En su punto, como jugosa fruta de temporada esperando ser mordida.

«_Así que Lady Terminator se llama Candy… como para quitarle la envoltura, comérmela entera y que se derrita con mi lengua…_» otra vez siento burbujear el deseo en mi entrepierna.

-_¿Señor Cornwell?_

-_Eh… sí, George. Mejor que ella me explique. Sólo le pido que no diga mi apellido real. Si la gente sabe cómo me llamo no es del todo sincera conmigo, y como comprenderá necesito hablar claramente sobre el proyecto._- Quise verme lo más serio y profesional posible, pero el nerviosismo me está matando y los colores suben a mis mejillas.

-_Pues mire, aquí viene… Candy, este es el señor Alistair… quiere hacerte unas preguntas._

Intento guardar la compostura y la saludo cortésmente. Aunque mencionarle lo de _Lady_ _Terminator_ no ha sido lo más conquistador del mundo. Maldición, putos nervios.

Es tan hermosa, de cerca veo que tiene una piel ligeramente dorada por el trabajo al aire libre. Unas pecas apenas perceptibles cubren su nariz y, aunque difícilmente, freno el impulso de tocarlas con ternura. Sus ojos verdes son los más bellos que he visto jamás. Esa mirada que me dirige, con la boquita entreabierta, me pone a mil. Espero que al menos no lo note, pero no las tengo todas conmigo porque siento mis mejillas arder ligeramente, señal inequívoca de que están ruborizadas.

No puedo evitar acariciar su delicada mano con mi pulgar cuando me llama por Stear con esa dulce y sexy voz ligeramente ronca. Quiero transmitirle aunque sea parte de las calientes emociones que me ha provocado con sólo saludarla. Si va a mandarme a volar esta misma tarde al menos que sepa cómo me puso.

Después de largos segundos me doy cuenta de que sigo tomándola de la mano, que ella no me la suelta y que me siento de puta madre con su mano en la mía. Para mi pesar, se la suelto, hablo unas cuantas cosas respecto al trabajo y nos vamos a la mesa de dibujo a ver el proyecto.

Me cuesta lograr con ella una conversación más allá de lo estrictamente profesional, a pesar de mis reiteraos intentos. Como al instante me ha atraído mucho saqué al seductor que utilizo cada que me escapo a buscar compañía femenina esporádica en alguna discoteca, lejos de Archie. Pero ella es un reto, no deja pasar mis avances. Intuyo que alguien le ha hecho mucho daño y por eso desconfía de los hombres, pero bien vale la pena intentarlo.

Me gustan los desafíos y categóricamente ella es uno muy, muy tentador.

Cuando al fin rompí el duro dique de su autodefensa, en vez de "vencerla" quien quedó a su merced fui yo. Conforme fuimos hablando en más confianza descubro a una fascinante mujer que no sólo es hermosa, sino inteligente, un poco dominante, culta, aguda en sus observaciones, brutalmente sincera y, después de verla cantar con quien me dijo era su sobrino pequeño… tierna y sentimental. Todo esto sucede mientras me mira a través de sus gafas y su respiración mueve acompasadamente su escote, lo que está a punto de volverme loco.

Me ponen muy cachondo las mujeres guapas que llevan gafas, aunque aún no he tenido la suerte de salir con una de ellas. Fantaseo con tener una entre mis brazos y hacer que se le empañen las gafas por la calentura de la excitación que mis caricias le provoquen. Mi hermano dice que soy un puto enfermo sólo un poco menos que _Don Pervertido_, pero me importa una mierda. Yo sé que mi pequeño fetichismo no le hace daño a nadie ni es nada comparado con las depravaciones de mi primo.

Pero cuando creí que me había ganado la confianza de Candy y estaba a punto de invitarla a cenar, me llamaron de la planta y ella aprovechó para huir de mí… dejándome con la miel en los labios y la entrepierna dura como roca.

¿Cómo es que en sólo unas horas me hayas dejado tan aturdido, preciosa? ¿Qué clase de magia irradias que me encandilas con ella? Me dejaste con unas terribles ganas de estar contigo a todas horas. Ya me haces mucha falta y no hace ni cinco minutos te fuiste. ¿Llegarás sana y salva a casa? ¿Con quién vives? ¿Tendrás novio?

¡Qué tortura!

¿Por qué apenas te has ido y ya extraño tu voz, tu cara, tu dulce aroma, toda tú? No puede ser, ¿me estaré enamorando tan rápido? Joder, parezco un niñato de quince años, pero así es. _Amor a primera vista_ le dicen.

¿Volveremos a vernos? ¿Serás mi chica? ¡Seguro, de mi cuenta corre!

Por supuesto que no me daré por vencido. Mi sangre escocesa no admite una derrota. Ahora, toca ir a casa a darme una ducha bien fría para que se me baje la calentura pero esta carrera de fondo apenas comienza, mi dulce Gatita. No voy a parar hasta que te deshagas de placer en mis brazos. Me gustas mucho, y presiento que esto que comienzo a sentir va a ir a más.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las Anthony-fans, especialmente a mi querida _Moonlightgirl86._ Espero que no se enfaden porque lo creé cura en esta historia, al menos es mejor seguir vivo. Mizuki fue una sádica, no había necesidad de lo que le hizo, ni a mi Stear. Aquí al menos andan vivitos y coleando. Si el muso Anthony me visita igual puedo crear un fic para él donde se quede con la Pecas y no le pase nada malo.**

**Pido disculpas por introducir un tema tan escalofriantemente real como los feminicidios de Ciudad Juárez, pero me pareció que encajaba en la historia por el lugar donde está Anthony y una buena oportunidad para darle difusión; a ver si al fin paran los crímenes y se hace justicia.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me emociona mucho recibirlos.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO Conoceremos a la unida pero alocada familia White, donde cada uno de sus miembros lleva su cruz a cuestas pero gracias al apoyo mutuo salen adelante.**


	7. Friends Will Be Friends

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**Friends Will Be Friends **(_Queen_)

Candy PoV

Desde que volví a Chicago tras graduarme de la universidad jamás falto a la reunión dominical en casa de Albert, esa misma casa que fue nuestro hogar familiar cuando pequeños. Terry tampoco falla a la cita, nunca, a pesar de ser tan hermético en su vida personal como yo aunque de errática conducta amorosa y un poco más alocado e irascible. Y Tom tampoco se pierde la reunión. Somos una familia poco convencional, pero nos queremos mucho y nos apoyamos siempre. No cambiaría a mis hermanos por nada.

-_Demonios, Candy, ¿quieres dejar en paz mi guiso de una puñetera vez? Como vuelvas a meter la cuchara para probarlo te quedarás sin plato en la mesa._

-_Está bien, Albert… ¡pero no te sulfures que te harás viejito muy pronto y Patty ya no te va a querer!_

-_¡Caaandyyyyy!_

-_¡Muack! ¡Yo también te quiero, hermanote!_

Tal vez porque esas horas en torno a la mesa de alguna forma volvemos a ser unos niños felices y despreocupados protegidos por nuestros amorosos padres sentimos el deber sagrado e irrefrenable impulso de arrastrar el trasero cada domingo hasta la gastada mesa de melamina de diseño y color más que pasado de moda porque lleva más de treinta años presidiendo el comedor.

Es como si fuese lo único realmente palpable que nos quedara de nuestros padres y por eso aunque la casa ha sido mejorada en muchos aspectos la mesa sigue ahí, orgullosa y maciza gracias a las patas de soporte extras que le pusimos para que nos dure más años.

_-Candy, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?_

_-Claro que sí, Tommy… si te dejo solo no das pie con bola._

_-Y si ahora mismo no sales de la cocina de Albert me temo que la próxima semana el menú será "Hermana al Horno a las Finas Hierbas", jajajaja…_

Mi primo Tom siempre está como clavo ahí, excepto cuando está trabajando, esas tres o cuatro horas de comida del domingo son sagradas para él y siempre que no trabaja llega desde temprano. Pero casi siempre descansa el domingo y se pasa el día entero con Albert ayudándole en la huerta del jardín; supongo que hablando cosas de hombres mientras juegan con Poupée –la mofeta de Albert-, Clint –mi mapache-, o Miena –la perra San Bernardo de la familia-.

Nuestros padres murieron hace muchos años. Primero papá de un puto cáncer cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Lo contrajo trabajando con residuos peligrosos en una planta que debía desmantelar y demoler, pues era ingeniero experto en esos trabajos. Por lo menos sufrió pocos meses. Peor fue el caso de mamá: incapaz de superar la muerte de su amado marido se hundió en la depresión y fue apagándose poco a poco durante seis largos años hasta que decidió que ya había sufrido lo suficiente y se quitó la vida cuatro días antes de mi cumpleaños número veintidós. Albert tenía veinticinco y Terry sólo diecinueve. Mi pobre Terry fue quien la encontró en su cama, inerte. Había tomado demasiadas pastillas de las que le recetaron para tratar su depresión.

En ese tiempo yo estaba en el campus de Texas, pero Albert y sobre todo Tom tuvieron que enfrentarlo ellos solos y proteger a Terry mientras yo regresaba a casa tras conseguir un permiso.

Digo que Tom tuvo que hacer frente porque al ser policía –aunque apenas novato- se sintió obligado a ofrecerse ante Albert y Terry para realizar las penosas tareas de notificar la defunción a sus colegas de la policía, hacer la identificación del cuerpo en la morgue, llevar a mis hermanos a declarar en comisaría, mover sus entonces muy escasas influencias para que el asunto no se filtrara a la prensa y finalmente preparar el papeleo para el entierro.

No quisimos hacer un funeral, sólo misas de _réquiem_ oficiadas por un sacerdote primo de mi padre que es amigo de la familia. Nominalmente somos católicos devotos, aunque sin que Albert lo sepa Terry y yo hemos tenido charlas en las que hemos sacado a relucir ciertas inconformidades con la doctrina.

,.

* * *

**Flashback**

-_¿Diga? Hola, Albert, cariño… ¡qué gusto escucharte! ¿A qué debo el milagro de que su alteza el señor veterinario se digne a llamar a su atolondrada hermana? ¿Te quieres adelantar a Tom y a Terry en llamarme por mi cumpleaños, pilluelo? ¡Aun faltan tres días!_- contesté alegremente al teléfono aquel fatídico día de hace casi ocho años.

-_Candy_…- a continuación sólo oigo un triste gemido y saltan todas mis alarmas internas.

-_Me estás asustando, Albert… ¿qué pasa? Si es una broma debo decirte que ya estoy lo bastante asustada como para que detengas tu juego._

-_No, pequeña… es mamá. Se ha ido... ayer._

Me quedo muda unos largos segundos mientras escucho a mi hermano sollozar desconsoladamente, ese hombre a quien yo considero el más fuerte del mundo se está deshaciendo de dolor en mis oídos y yo no puedo siquiera abrazarlo para darle consuelo… sólo atino a soltar un llanto desgarrador que conmueve a mi compañera de habitación y la anima a acercarse a fin de abrazarme con sincero cariño. Albert recupera la compostura como puede, y balbuceando trata de consolarme –bendito sea- mientras me pide algo.

-_Candy, necesitamos que vengas unos días. Terry se fue de la casa. Está fuera de control y entre Tom y yo no podemos conseguir que deje de beber. Sus compañeros de clases dijeron que le habían visto completamente borracho peleándose con unos tipos, fuimos a por él pero no nos hace caso y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Tom y sus compañeros lo arrestaron por desorden público, pero mañana sale libre y tenemos miedo de que cometa una locura. Por favor, regresa a casa, sólo a ti te hará caso._

Claro que volví, ni me lo pensé. En menos de tres horas cogí el primer vuelo a Chicago y volví a casa, sin apenas equipaje, aunque eso me hizo suspender algunos exámenes, pero… ¡qué mierda! Mis queridos hermanos son más importantes que cualquier puta universidad. Por eso perdí la beca, y juro por Dios que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. Durante el viaje en el avión no dejaba de llorar mientras en mi discman escuchaba una y otra vez "_Simple Man_", la canción de _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ que mi madre solía cantar con su hermosa voz -que para mi pesar no heredé- a Albert, Tom y Terry cuando los tiempos eran felices y propicios para la familia. Cuando papá y mamá vivían, se amaban y nos protegían cariñosamente. Simple Man es otra de las canciones que me gusta tocar con esa ajada guitarra barata que me regaló papá hace más de quince años, pero admito que soy una intérprete más bien mediocre por lo que un tema tan potente y virtuoso sencillamente no me sale bien.

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
It'll help you some sunny day. Oh Yah!  
Oh, take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
You'll find a woman, yea yea, you'll find love,  
And don't forget son,  
There is someone up above._

_(Chorus)_  
_And be a simple, kind of man._  
_Oh be something, you love and understand._  
_Baby be a simple, kind of man._  
_Oh, won't you do this for me son,_  
_If you can?_

_Forget your lust, for the rich man's gold_  
_All that you need, is in your soul,_  
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try._  
_All that I want for you my son,_  
_Is to be satisfied._

_(Chorus)_

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself._  
_Follow your heart, lord, and nothing else._  
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try._  
_All that I want for you my son,_  
_Is to be satisfied._

_(Chorus)_

_Baby be a simple, be a simple man._  
_Oh be something, you love and understand._  
_Baby be a simple, kind of man. (Fade out)_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

.,

Mamá, donde estés, estoy segura que tú y papá estarán muy orgullosos de Tom, Albert y Terry porque se han convertido en tres hombres de provecho. De mí no lo tengo tan claro, aunque me esfuerzo y creo que al menos soy una buena persona…

Pero como no hay mal que por bien no venga, mi compañera de dormitorio se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y como entendió que a partir de entonces sería la única mujer en mi casa quiso acompañarme durante unas semanas en Chicago. Pasó las navidades con nosotros en vez de ir a Florida con su familia. Sus padres se mostraron muy comprensivos.

Esa chica resultó ser Patty O'Brien, una preciosa estudiante de veterinaria que enamoró a Albert desde que la vio. Ella fue de gran apoyo para nuestra familia, se encargó como pudo de que toda cuestión doméstica siguiera medio funcionando para que nosotros nos concentráramos en superar la pérdida y ayudar a Terry, quien finalmente logró salir de la espiral de autodestrucción en la que se había dejado caer y retomó sus estudios, aunque tuvo que cambiar de universidad porque lo expulsaron por decirles unas cuantas cosas a algunos profesores. Fueron días muy duros que nos templaron como personas y familia para resurgir más unidos que nunca.

-_¡Me cago en todos tus putos muertos, jodida escoba del averno!_

-_Tom, si vuelves a decir palabrotas en mi casa delante de mi hijo te zurciré esa bocaza yo mismo._

-_Lo siento, Albert…_

-_Jajajajajaja… como si tú nunca dijeras nada, ¿desde cuándo eres el Don Limpio del lenguaje? ¿Ya se te olvidó que todas las procacidades que sabemos Tom y yo las aprendimos de ti?_

-_Terry, cállate…-_ mi hermano estaba rojo como un tomate y aguantando las ganas de reír.

-_¡A la orden, mi sargento!_- el cabrón de Tom se le cuadra a mi hermano como si estuviera en el cuartel.

-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_- la carcajada es general, aunque noto a Terry diferente. Simula reírse con ganas, pero su mirada está un poco triste. Le invitaré a cenar en mi casa mientras oímos música y me cuenta qué le sucede.

_-Venga, menos cháchara y todos a la mesa, que se enfría la comida-_ Albert aplaude para llamarnos al orden y obedecemos pero le mostramos el dedo medio para cabrearlo un poco más.

Tom padeció el divorcio de sus padres cuando teníamos trece años –es sólo seis meses mayor que yo- y se refugió en nuestra casa compartiendo habitación con Albert y Terry. Nunca ha vuelto a vivir con ninguno de sus padres, casi no les ve y no le culpo. Lo que se hicieron mis tíos entre ellos y sobre todo lo que hicieron a Tom durante y después del proceso de separación fue horrible y jodidamente egoísta. Mis padres lo acogieron encantados, lo trataron como a un hijo más brindándole todo su amor como a nosotros, así que también es parte de mi familia y pieza fundamental de las reuniones dominicales aunque el pobre no da pie con bola en nada relativo a cocinar o limpiar, por lo que desde hace años ha asumido que su contribución en la comida, por la seguridad de todos, ha de limitarse a comprar de su bolsillo los ingredientes que Albert le pide y sacar la basura al final de la reunión.

Ninguno de los tres solteros (Terry, Tom y yo) vivimos en casa a pesar de que el sótano lo reformé para hacer tres apartamentos, sino que alquilamos nuestros propios pisos en busca de privacidad e independencia. En realidad eso de "privacidad e intimidad" son más bien eufemismos para no decir que no queremos que Albert sepa las barbaridades que a veces hacemos. Me da la impresión de que mi hermano es demasiado recto como para siquiera saber que existen ciertas prácticas y no quiero que las conozca por saber que yo las he hecho.

Cada semana Terry y yo llevamos el postre y las bebidas. Bizcochos, helado, alguna botella de vino o lo que encontremos en el pasillo del supermercado que se vea apetecible.

_-¿Qué hay de postre esta semana?_

_-Helado y galletas, Tom._

_-Eso no es una dieta saludable, Candy. Deberías traer más fruta._

_-Perfecto. Entonces nos toca a más helado a todos, ya que tú no quieres._

_-¿Quién dijo que no quería, Pecosa? Sólo hice una observación._

_-Mala suerte, ya te fastidiaste, jajajajaja… no te creas, mi poli guapo!_

Albert es un excelente cocinero y se esmera cada semana en demostrarlo. Mi padre también lo era. A pesar de tener sólo treinta y tres años lleva por lo menos quince haciéndose cargo de la familia y gracias a su entereza pudimos salir adelante. Cuando papá empeoró mi madre se empezó a evadir de todo y Albert tuvo que ejercer de una especie de Patriarca omnipotente gestionando casi cualquier asunto: desde la compra de la despensa hasta el cobro del seguro de papá, ir a recoger las notas de Terrence.

Terry, en cambio, está casi negado para la cocina como yo; aunque sabemos cocinar lo suficiente como para no morir intoxicados o de hambre, y entre los dos nos arreglamos para ayudar en lo que podemos a Albert cada domingo. Somos muy buenos limpiando, organizando, ordenando objetos "para que se vean bonitos" como dice mi cuñada Patty, la mujer de Albert.

A mis veinti… -está bien, voy a cumplir treinta en diciembre, maldición- soy plenamente consciente de que Albert es un clon de mi padre. Terrence tiene veintisiete y aunque su fachada de perpetua despreocupación sea de dominio público entre nosotros sabemos que es quien más ha sufrido la marcha de mis padres porque sucedió en su plena adolescencia y es quien más se parece a mi madre: castaño, de intensos ojos azul cobalto, e increíblemente atractivo.

Yo podría jurar que Patty y yo somos las únicas mujeres de su entorno que no nos hemos acostado con él.

Pero mi querido hermano menor debajo de esa capa de fortaleza en realidad es demasiado sensible y a veces frágil psicológicamente. Un alma atormentada que precisa ser protegida cual frágil porcelana, como nuestra querida madre.

Albert y yo salimos a papá: rubios, él endemoniadamente guapo, los dos de ojos claros –azules y verdes- analíticos y serenos… en mi caso siempre que no me hagan enfadar y saque la vena irlandesa.

Mi primo Tom se parece a la familia de mi tío: espeso cabello castaño rojizo, unos ojos vivaces color aceituna, rasgos varoniles, y algunas pecas sobre la nariz como yo misma. Desde adolescente muchas chicas querían hacerse amigas mías para acceder a mis tres hermanos, pero se toparon en pared con todos.

Albert no es para nada un ligón, Terry siempre ha preferido mantener sus movidas amorosas fuera del conocimiento nuestro y Tom es gay. Pero no es en absoluto el denigrante estereotipo de locaza, sino un hombre muy guapo y masculino, serio, responsable y trabajador.

Recuerdo cuando nos lo dijo, aun vivían mis padres. Fue un poco desconcertante al principio, pero lo apoyamos y lo seguimos amando incluso más que antes; aunque por desgracia sus propios padres lo rechazan y lo hieren humillándolo constantemente. Malditos. Les odio por hacer daño a alguien tan bueno como Thomas y espero que se los lleve la peste y cuando mueran Satanás en persona los reciba en el infierno.

Mis padres dejaron unos modestos ahorros y el seguro de papá con los que pudimos estudiar una carrera, aunque no en Harvard o Yale, naturalmente. Albert es veterinario como su mujer, y entre ambos atienden una pequeña clínica donde además venden productos para mascotas. Mi hermano mayor también es una persona generosa y concienciada con su entorno, así que participa en varias ONGs que protegen a niños, ancianos y animales. De hecho, Terry, Tom y yo nos hemos involucrado en varios proyectos de ayuda gracias a él. Cultiva una pequeña huerta en el patio trasero y en su casa las mascotas siempre son bienvenidas; no como en mi bloque de apartamentos donde los estatutos de convivencia prohíben que haya animales en el edificio.

Me enojo mucho recordando el día en que esos anormales de mis vecinos me obligaron a deshacerme de Clin, tuve que entregárselo a Albert pot las estúpidas "normas de convivencia" de mi edificio.

«_¿Perdón? ¿Y entonces cómo es que les permiten vivir ahí a los vecinos del 2ºC y a los del Ático B, unos auténticos cerdos de bellota a quienes sólo les falta barritar como los asquerosos marranos que son? Misterios sin resolver._»

Terrence es traductor y consiguió buena una plaza trabajando para el gobierno como profesor de español y francés en un colegio de enseñanza primaria aunque su verdadera vocación es la de actor, dedicándose al teatro _amateur_ en sus ratos libres; y no es por orgullo fraterno pero realmente un histrión estupendo y sé que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que dé el salto de los pequeños teatros de aficionados en Chicago a Broadway o Hollywood. Una de las razones que George valoró para contratarme es que hablo español con cierta soltura gracias a los años en Texas –donde hay un gran porcentaje de hispanohablantes- trabajando de camarera a tiempo parcial y a las horas que pasé ayudando a Terry con sus deberes en este idioma. Es cada vez más útil hablarlo, y en mi caso particular, me ayuda mucho para entenderme con los trabajadores ya que en el gremio de la albañilería trabaja mucho hispanoparlante.

Tom siempre tuvo claro que sería policía así que desde los veintiún años patrulla las calles lo cual fue fantástico para él y para nosotros porque gracias a su generosidad durante un tiempo su sueldo formó el grueso de los ingresos familiares sacándonos de muchos apuros en aquellos años universitarios.

_-Como siempre, esto está buenísimo, hermano...-_ comento entusiasmada mientras devoro el contenido de mi plato con avidez casi animal.

_-Gracias, me alegro de que te guste, Candy. Pero a ver si de una vez aprendes a no hablar mientras comes..._

_-¿Que si nos gusta? ¡Después de comer me llevaré un tupper con las sobras!_

_-Ah, no, Pecosa... la semana pasada te llevaste las sobras del roast beef, ahora me toca a mí porque soy Terry, el bebé de la familia, jajajaja._

_-De eso nada, monada, ahora el bebé es William Albert III, ¿verdad, chiquitín? Así que te jorobas._

_-Albert, hombre, ¡échame una mano! ¡Esta glotona siempre arrasa con todo!_

Mi hermano apenas puede contener la risa de vernos juguetear como cuando niños, e intentando mantener el tipo, emite su veredicto.

_-Hoy el afortunado ganador del tupper con el guiso es... ¡Tom!_

_-¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Si ese maldito metrosexual vive a dieta! ¡Le dará la comida al perro!-_ protesto enérgicamente frunciendo la nariz, un gesto que a mi cuñada Patty siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia.

_-Pues no te veo llevando un tupper con semejante delicatessen a la obra, querida arquitecta marimacha. En cambio, en el colegio donde trabajo tenemos comedor con microondas..._

La "pelea" sigue como cada domingo. Finalmente, Patty nos preparará un tupper a los tres, a menos de que no haya suficiente y entonces no da a nadie, para evitar desacuerdos.

Arquitecta. Cuando me llegó la hora de elegir carrera profesional después de pensármelo mucho me decanté por la arquitectura. No es que me desagrade mi profesión, de hecho me gusta… pero habría preferido hacer historia del arte; sin embargo estábamos cortos de dinero porque ni Terry ni Albert habían terminado sus carreras y yo nunca fui tan buena estudiante como para acceder a una beca completa. De todas formas la arquitectura permite llegar al arte al menos de forma parcial, aunque sigo con las ganas de conocer los castillos, pirámides, museos y monumentos en el extranjero a los que sólo he podido ver por medio de libros e internet. A veces fantaseo con que podría encontrar un chico inteligente, culto y sensible que me acompañe a esos lugares, pero sé que eso sólo existe en los cuentos. Porque hasta ahora todos los hombres con los que he salido han resultado poco receptivos al arte.

Alistair. ¿Por qué me viene su nombre a la mente estos últimos días cuando pienso en los hombres? Para qué me hago la que no entiende: me gustó muchísimo. Es guapo, sexy, listo, agradable y caballeroso… en resumen: el mejor tipo que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Pero no lo merezco. Mi pasado, mis errores, lo hacen inaccesible y será mejor que me olvide de él. Además, de seguro que en su casa lo espera una hermosa chica a su altura, porque no me creo que semejante portento de hombre esté sin compromiso.

_-Planeta Tierra llamando a la prima rubia más gruñona..._

_-¿Estará enamorada la Tarzán Pecosa?_

_-Terry y Tom, que se los follen a los dos, jajajaja... Y no, no estoy enamorada. Bueno, sí.._

Todos se quedan de piedra al oír eso.

_-¡Estoy enamorada de mi moto, jajajajaja! Estaba pensando que con esta lluvia no me conviene moverla. Albert, la dejaré aquí en tu garaje y mañana temprano paso por ella, si es que el tiempo mejora._

_-Pecosa ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? De ninguna manera permitiré que uses el transporte público, hay que caminar varias calles y podrías resfriarte sin necesidad._

_-Gracias, Terry. Acepto tu propuesta, vamos a casa y nos cenamos una pizza. _

_-¡Estupendo!_

_-Nos vemos el próximo domingo, los amo a todos, cabrones, jajajajaja- _mientras digo esto beso a Albert, a Tom y a Patty. Luego me deshago en carantoñas con mi sobrinito a las que él responde riendo feliz.

Mientras voy a bordo del coche de Terry que abandona lentamente la el jardín de Albert y éste junto a su familia se despiden de nosotros desde la ventana por la tormenta que cae, pido a Dios que ojalá que no le aprueben el proyecto a George. Así no volveré a ver a Stear y santas pascuas. Si lo veo de nuevo no sé si podré contenerme de lanzarme encima de él para comérmelo a besos. No puede suceder, sería un completo desastre, y ya estoy cansada de que me rompan el corazón.

.-

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**.,**

* * *

**,.**

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews. Los contestaré en este mismo capítulo :)**

,.


	8. Sweet Child O Mine

**¿Qué piensan de que en este fic Tom es gay, tal y como se supo el capítulo anterior? No lo hice con mala intención, al contrario: mi objetivo es reivindicar su existencia y dignificar a las personas homosexuales. Gracias por su apoyo, sus reviews y sus PM... **

* * *

**,. **

**Sweet Child O' Mine **_(Guns N' Roses)_

_/\_Narración en tercera persona_/\_

_.-_

Después de pasar un agradable domingo más en casa de Albert, Candy era llevada a su casa por su hermano menor. El coche de Terry se desplazó sin contratiempos hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Candy gracias a la pericia y prudencia de su conductor, y porque al ser un domingo lluvioso había muy poco tráfico.

Además, hiciera lo que hiciera, Terry lo hacía con la distinción de todo un caballero inglés. Candy lo miraba fascinada manejar el volante con sus característicos movimientos elegantes y él se daba cuenta pero no dijo nada. A cualquier otra le habría contestado algo para conquistarla –o sacudírsela de encima, según el caso- pero Terrence sabe que su hermana en algunas cosas es como una niña aunque esa faceta no la saca a relucir ante cualquiera y eso lo enternece mucho. Además ella no tiene la culpa de que ahora mismo se sienta peor que una mierda.

De repente, Candy se enfada mientras intenta limpiar por enésima vez los cristales de sus gafas mientras maldice floridamente por verlos cubiertos de nuevo con la molesta capa de vaho que se crea cuando hay mucha humedad en el ambiente como cuando está lloviendo. Terry ni se inmuta, ya está acostumbrado al lenguaje de arriero que se gasta su hermana.

_-Perdón, Terry… pero es que tú no sabes lo fastidioso que es que se te empañen las gafas. Quedas prácticamente ciego._

_-Lo sé, querida. Me sucedía lo mismo al conducir: el parabrisas quedaba cubierto de vaho y una vez estuve a punto de chocar. Normalmente se evita encendiendo la calefacción del coche, pero en cuanto se lo comenté a Albert me riñó por el desperdicio energético y la contaminación que estaba provocando... aunque también me dio la solución para evitar que siga empañándose el parabrisas cuando llueve._

_-Jajajajajaja_

_-¡No te rías, joder! El muy cabrón me tiró un discurso que casi me hace sentirme responsable hasta del vertido del Exxon-Valdez. Yo creo que tu hermano ya no es católico, sino que lo habrá abducido alguna secta ecologista fanática._

_-Se lo diré, se lo diré, se lo diré... a Aaalbeeert..._

_-Mira: haz lo que te salga de allá abajo. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás siendo una niña?_

Definitivamente ese no es Terry. Algo le pasa, no es normal que no le siga la broma.

_-Ok, Terryto... ya me callo. Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme qué solución te dio Albert para el parabrisas?_

_-Claro: debes lavar el cristal con agua y un poco de lavavajillas, enjuagar y listo. Se queda en el cristal una película de detergente que evita la condensación. Es todo... y perdóname__, cielo... ¿quieres?_

_-No hay nada que perdonar, cariño. Sé que a veces puedo ser muy pesada._

Terry dobla la esquina hacia la calle donde está el edificio de apartamentos donde vive Candy. Aminora la velocidad y finalmente se detiene justo frente al portal.

_-Gracias por traerme a casa, hermanito. ¿Quieres pasar? Tengo cervezas con y sin alcohol y sigo pagando la televisión por cable. Todo para que mi hermano pequeño esté a gusto._

_-Ok, Pecosa. Acepto la invitación, pero prefiero escuchar música y no ver la tele._

Suben juntos las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, que es donde está el apartamento de Candy. Se trata de un sitio más bien pequeño pero muy bien distribuido en sala, comedor y cocina ocupando una sola pieza más dos dormitorios -uno de ellos transformado en estudio de música y dibujo insonorizado- y cuarto de baño. No es lo más lujoso del mundo, pero es un lugar limpio y ordenado en donde la rubia se siente cómoda. Ella lo considera el apartamento de soltera perfecto, aunque es más bien minimalista.

_-Pecosa, cada vez que vengo tienes menos cosas... ¿no estarás empeñando nada? Jajajajaja..._

_-Idiota, lo que pasa es que tu piso lo tienes cada día más amariconado con tantos adornillos barrocos que te gusta comprar o que te regalan tus admiradoras. ¿Crees que no sé que la mitad de las chicas guapas de Illinois ya se acostaron contigo y la otra mitad están haciendo cola para que te las tires?_

_-¡Touché! Me jodiste otra vez, jajajajajajaja..._

Los objetos decorativos más destacados en el apartamento de Candy son unos pequeños retratos de sus padres, hermanos y sobrino sobre la mesita al lado del sofá y que comparten espacio con una lámpara y el teléfono fijo. El hogar de Candy parece más el piso de un hombre soltero que el de una chica: muebles sobrios y funcionales haciendo juego con paredes pintadas en colores fríos como el azul y el blanco. No hay ninguna planta y en la cocina sólo tiene los enseres indispensables. Aunque sin duda, habida cuenta su profesión de arquitecta, la chica tiene muy buen gusto y un excelente sentido de aprovechamiento del espacio y distribución de la luz.

Una enorme televisión de plasma y un equipo de música de alta gama presiden la pieza que comparten sala y comedor. El sofá es convertible en cama, por lo que su dueña muchas noches se duerme en él mientras ve la televisión o escucha sus melodías favoritas mientras lee algún libro. A decir verdad casi nunca duerme en el dormitorio, sólo entra a guardar y sacar su ropa de los armarios, y cuando está excitada porque sus juguetes eróticos están en un cajón bajo llave en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Nunca lo admitirá ante nadie, pero se siente muy sola y por eso duerme en el sofá cama acompañada del sonido de la televisión o el equipo de música. _Doña Forever Alone_ se llama a sí misma cada día, burlándose amargamente de su propia soledad.

_-¿Dónde está el control del equipo de música, niña?_

_-En el cajón del mueblecito al lado del sofá, cariño. Hay otros controles más, pero el que buscas es el negro con funda de silicona amarilla._

Terry lo encuentra rápidamente, enciende el aparato y se tumba en el sofá a disfrutar de la música reproducida aleatoriamente en formato mp3 cuando su hermana vuelve desde la cocina, donde ha preparado rápidamente una pizza que se está cocinando en el horno, con dos cervezas sin alcohol y ofrece una a su hermano a la vez que se sienta a su lado. Espera a que de el primer trago, le coge una mano y le pide que se desahogue.

_-Terry, suéltalo, hermanito…_

_-No hay nada que soltar. Carece de importancia, Candy._

Pero la expresión y los ojos del guapo castaño claman a gritos por desahogar una honda pena. La hermosa mirada cobalto del joven es triste.

_-Y una mierda, Terrence Graham White… Como si no fuera tu hermana. Es por Suzanne, ¿verdad? Esa maldita perra trepadora... la mataré!_

El joven chasquea la lengua antes de decidirse por fin a hablar.

_-Ella dijo que conmigo no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Que sólo era un maestrillo de quinta que nunca podría darle la vida que quiere._

Santo Dios... Los instintos homicidas de la rubia se disparan, si algo la desquicia de rabia es que alguien haga daño a sus hermanos. Pero lo que Terry necesita ahora es una hermana tierna y comprensiva para apoyarse, no a una Teniente Ripley sedienta de venganza. Así que se limita a abrazar a Terry con fuerza y cariño sincero.

_-Oh, cielo... cuánto lo siento. Pero tú eres un gran muchacho y eso lo sabes ¿verdad que sí? No permitas que nadie te haga creer lo contrario, mucho menos una cerda como esa golfa de esquina._

A continuación le brindó a su hermano una brillante sonrisa de esas que te convencen de que todo irá mejor, y junto al aroma a pizza casera que empieza a inundar la sala comedor, Terry se siente un poco menos abatido.

_-Gracias, Pecosa. De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti. Es raro, este tipo de cosas no las he podido comentar nunca con Albert o Tom. No sé, siento que no me comprenderían igual que tú._

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy se nublan con las lágrimas a punto de caer. Ese Terry es un increíble tipo. ¿Cómo es posible que la guarra de Suzanne le haya hecho la putada? Ya lo pagará, por supuesto que sí. Candy puede ser muy peligrosa cuando se trata de defender lo que quiere.

_-Te quiero, hermanito... anda, olvídate de ese putón verbenero y vamos a cenar. Y si quieres, luego tocamos un rato en el estudio._

_-Candy, ¿podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Anoche lo pasé fatal solo en mi apartamento y no quiero que vuelva a suceder._

_-Por supuesto que sí, esta es tu casa, Terry... Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Mira, ahora te saco un pijama viejo de..._

_-¿No me digas que del hijoputa de Charlie? ¿Por qué guardas cosas de ese cabronazo después de todos los problemas que te causó? _

Buena pregunta. Ni ella misma lo sabe.

_-No lo sé, Terry... pero no es momento de pensar en ello. Sólo póntelo, está limpio. Dame toda tu ropa que la meteré en la lava-secadora para plancharla y que mañana puedas ir a trabajar limpio. Tendrás que afeitarte con mis cuchillas para las piernas. Se me ocurre que a tus admiradoras les hará gracia ver una foto tuya afeitándote la barba con una cuchilla rosa..._

_-Ni lo intentes, Pecosa, si quieres llegar a vieja..._

_-Era broma, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a cambiarte ya? Necesito lavar tu ropa para plancharla esta misma noche. Mañana pasaremos a tu apartamento a traer algo más de ropa y tus efectos personales para que estés un tiempo conmigo. No diremos nada a Albert ni a Tom si no quieres._

Una cualidad que Terry apreciaba mucho en su hermana era ese don que tenía para adivinar lo que él quería decirle. Efectivamente, no deseaba que Albert o Tom se enteraran de lo que le había sucedido con Suzanne.

_-Gracias, Tarzana... te quiero._

Cenaron la pizza, y luego se pasaron un buen rato en el estudio tocando música. Gracias al talento musical de su madre, Albert y Candy aprendieron a tocar la guitarra, y Terry resultó un buen pianista, así que los dos hermanos se divirtieron versionando algunos de sus temas favoritos. El pobre Tom carece de oído musical, pero en las reuniones familiares es el fan más entregado de los hermanos White. Esa noche sonaron los acordes de November Rain o Sweet Home Alabama.

Un rato después Terrence y Candy deciden que ya es hora de dormir. Mañana es lunes y hay que trabajar. Ella prepara el sofá cama para su hermano y se va a dormir a la recámara.

_-Buenas noches, hermanito. Y recuerda: eres un hombre muy valioso, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario-_ le dice besando tiernamente su mejilla.

_-Hasta mañana, Pecosa. Gracias por todo._

.-

* * *

El lunes Candy se presentó a media mañana en el estudio. No había vuelto a él desde el miércoles de la junta porque había pasado jueves y viernes supervisando sus obras ya que era fin de mes y debía preparar el informe de avance para que George pueda facturarlo a los clientes. Además quería evitar en lo posible a la Marlowe porque no deseaba pelearse con ella... por ahora.

Después de haber pasado primero por el apartamento de Terry para recoger algo de ropa y luego a casa de Albert a por su moto, se pasa por una obra en progreso bajo su supervisión y llega al estudio vistiendo su apariencia habitual. Cómodos jeans medio desgastados, botines amarillos de cintas, una camiseta rockera –esta vez una de Lynyrd Skynyrd de sisa americana que le tomó prestada a Tom hace diez años y que no ha devuelto-, cero maquillaje, cazadora de piel y una trenza domando sus rizos rubios ayudada por unos pequeños alfileres prendidos estratégicamente para que no se escapen los bucles más rebeldes. Casi todas sus camisetas son de manga raglán o sisa americana, como las que usan los beisbolistas para practicar en los entrenamientos. Le gusta ese corte porque le parece gracioso –y ¿por qué no?, coqueto- el contraste de color entre las mangas y el resto de la prenda.

Suzanne Marlowe y su lengua viperina saludan a la ojiverde.

_-¿La carroza se te convirtió en calabaza a las doce? ¿Dejaste el zapato de cristal?_

_-Pues sí, Suzanne. Pero mientras yo dejo un zapato de cristal, tú te dejas la factura por tus servicios de prostitución, perra asquerosa. Sé lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, pedazo de puta esquinera._

La Marlowe se queda de piedra. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, le teme a Candy.

_-Oye, eso es asunto entre Terrence y yo. No te permito..._

_-No, la que no te permite soy yo. Sólo te lo diré una vez: deja en paz a mi hermano o me vas a conocer. ¿Entendiste, maldita zorra pulgosa? _

Cuando la cosa amenazaba con llegar a las manos, Jimmy coge del brazo a Candy para detenerla y Annie interrumpe para evitar una pelea.

_-Llamó varias veces un tal Stear Campbell preguntando por ti, pero como no viniste estos días y yo no tengo tu móvil pues… Candy, ¿es tu nuevo galán?_

_-No es asunto tuyo, Annie, pero te diré que sólo se trata de algo estrictamente profesional. Es el de Mantenimiento de LeCBo. Así que si vuelve a llamar se lo pasas a George. Por cierto, _-y a continuación alza la voz-_ sepan todos que Suzanne Marlow es una golfa. Si no quieren contagiarse de gonorrea será mejor que ni la miren. Gracias._

Suzanne se queda paralizada por las palabras de la rubia y muy avergonzada al sentir las miradas de todos los trabajadores del despacho encima.

Candy todavía lleva el casco de la moto en su mano y la rabia en el gaznate cuando Jimmy informa que George la espera en su despacho. Se dirige de prisa para allá, quiere terminar pronto para revisar el plan de la semana y ver si algo anda atrasado para luego ir a visitar otra obra. Toca a la puerta de su jefe.

_-Adelante._

_-Buenos días, George. ¿Me llamabas?_

_-Sí, hay muy buenas noticias, Candy. LeCBo autorizó nuestro proyecto. El señor Cornwell me llamó a primera hora y a las cuatro de la tarde pasaré a firmar el contrato. Quieren que comencemos el miércoles._

_-Pues genial, ¿no? Gracias por avisarme. Bueno, me voy a hacer un café y a revisar mi plan de la semana. Tengo que ir a ver la obra del hospital Saint Joseph._

_-Espera, querida. El señor Cornwell impuso como condición, e inclusive hizo énfasis en que sería una cláusula no negociable del contrato, el que tú seas la arquitecta residente de la obra._

Por supuesto, _ese_ señor Cornwell no era Archibald, sino Alistair, pero eso es algo que la chica no sabía porque para ella era Alistair Campbell. Archie estaba presente cuando Stear llamó a George y asintió cuando el de gafas le decía a Johnson que podrían poner la cláusula sobre Candy en el contrato. Al menor de los Conrwell le pareció divertido el interés de su hermano por la rubia, y pensó que si él podía hacer algo para que fuera feliz no iba a negarse.

_-George, apenas es lunes… ¿no te parece un poco pronto para empezar con las bromas? Quedamos en que Annie o Suzanne serían las residentes._

_-No, chata. Tú fuiste la que quiso hacerse esa idea. Y como comprenderás no perderé tan jugoso contrato por tus manías. _

_-Sí, claro, manías dice el buen hombre… ¡Tengo dos obras a mi cargo y estoy diseñando la casa de tu cuñada, negrero!_

_-No te preocupes, Annie se hará cargo de la obra del hospital, Suzanne del polideportivo y lo de mi cuñada lo puedes dejar al becario. LeCBo quiere que trabajes exclusivamente para __su obra y de hecho tu sueldo durante la ejecución de los trabajos te lo pagarán ellos. O sea, tus recibos de honorarios se los entregarás al señor Martin, el contable que conocimos en la presentación. Incluso van a pagarte más, a ver si no te me acabas yendo con ellos._

Esto lo dice pensando en Alistair, el vehemente admirador de la rubia, pero el muy ladino se lo guarda para sí.

_-Bravo, qué bonito se ve el George disponiendo de la vida de la gente. Por lo menos podías haberme preguntado. Ya sé que eres mi jefe, pero no me esperaba que fueses un dictador. ¿Y si estos la cagan quién va a dar la cara? Te recuerdo que quien figura como responsable de las obras en los contratos soy yo y bastante tengo con mis cosas como para apechugar los problemas que creen otros._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-_ el moreno rió de buena gana y la rubia frunció el ceño enfadada- _Haremos los cambios que correspondan en los contratos. Si quieres, puedes llevarte a tu gente de confianza a la obra de LeCBo._

_-Supongo que no tengo opción… Pero sí exijo que me complazcas en algo: no quiero que Suzanne coja ninguno de mis proyectos. Y sí, es algo personal. Puedes aceptar o no, sólo te advierto que si esa guarra mete sus zarpas en mis trabajos ya te puedes ir olvidando de LeCBo, ¿entiendes?_

_-¡Tiene pantalones la muchacha! Por eso trabajas conmigo, niña. Venga, alégrate. Vas a ganar más durante unos meses y tendrás menos trabajo porque te dedicarás en exclusiva a ese proyecto. Y con respecto a Suzanne, te prometo que se hará como dices. No sé por qué la odias tanto, si es una chica muy dulce._

_-Bueno, deja de bromear y ayúdame a poner a los chicos al corriente de sus respectivos proyectos. Si lo hago yo sola no me harán caso. Además necesito tiempo libre para mover al personal, porque como bien supones quiero llevarme a mis muchachos a mi obra "exclusiva"._

Johnson y Candy se ponen a trabajar en la coordinación del material, mano de obra y herramientas necesarios para empezar la obra en LeCBo y la rubia se olvida de Suzanne, pero la Marlowe no se ha olvidado de White y se promete que en cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad la hará pagar por haber osado insultarla delante de todo el mundo. No lo sabe, pero pronto tendrá la ocasión de apuñalar a aquella rubia de ojos verdes que tanto odia.

,-.

* * *

El miércoles a primera hora Candy se presenta con su cuadrilla de trabajadores en LeCBo, y no es que le preocupara demasiado, pero recordó que justo hacía una semana había estado ahí vestida con un hermoso traje sastre y hoy llevaba su look habitual de jeans más camiseta. Se convenció de que era lo mejor: así tal vez el "_anormal de carrito_" no notaría su presencia –y eso evitaría que le diese la patada en los cojones que se mereció desde aquel día-; y de paso el señor Campbell de una vez se iba a decepcionar de ella viendo que no era la sofisticada ejecutiva que George quiso vender a los miembros del Consejo.

Alistair no estaba entre la pequeña comitiva que los recibió, lo que decepcionó un poco a la rubia, pero sí el señor Martin y Archie, quienes habían sido aleccionados por Stear no de que no dijeran nada de su parentesco con Archie o Neal ni status en LeCBo a la arquitecta White.

_-Bienvenidos, arquitecta White y compañía. El señor Campbell está atendiendo una incidencia en la línea de producción, pero por la tarde se pasará a ver el inicio de los trabajos y ponerse a tu disposición,- _informó Archibald a Candy_ –además me ha pedido que yo te acompañe hasta el punto donde empezará la obra, aunque de poco te puedo servir porque no entiendo nada de su mundo, jeje. De todas maneras mi… jefe de mantenimiento ha enviado a un ingeniero de su absoluta confianza para que nos sirva de enlace contigo por si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo. No tardará en llegar._

_-Muchas gracias, señor Cornwell, por mi parte intentaré dar las mínimas molestias y siempre y cuando sea estrictamente necesario. En nuestra empresa tenemos también la política de plantear alguna alternativa al problema que se presente y así se lo haremos saber a quien corresponda en su momento._

_-Excelente, Candy, ¡me gusta esa actitud! Por cierto, si te sientes más cómoda, puedes tutearme._

Después de dar una breve pero clara explicación del plan del día a Archie, la rubia se despide de él y junto con su equipo empezaron a trabajar. La herramienta y los materiales iban desfilando por los pasillos del Corporativo en brazos de algunos trabajadores hacia el departamento de destino mientras la jefa de obra daba instrucciones al resto sobre mover muebles, proteger espacios y empezar a tirar muros.

_-¿Cómo está mi querida Lady Terminator?-_ una conocida voz masculina saludó a Candy con semejante grito. Los albañiles esperan sorprendidos a la reacción de la chica.

Ella voltea a ver a quien la ha saludado, pero no está enfadada, sino muy contenta.

_-Hey, Michael Goldman, ¿cómo está mi querido "Barco Pirata"?-_ el apodo se le había impuesto a Michael porque durante el tiempo que trabajó con George y Candy trató de salir con todas las chicas de la empresa y ninguna aceptó, por lo que "no atracó en ningún puerto".

Se funden en un cariñoso abrazo.

_-Jajajajajajajaja… ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo, Candy! Pero bueno, ya ves, nena, estoy trabajando aquí en LeCBo, en Mantenimiento. Alistair Campbell es mi jefe.- _otro aleccionado por el excéntrico inventor para que no diga su apellido verdadero.

_-Dime, Mike, ¿por qué el arquitecto Campbell no vino? ¿Será que no tiene ni idea? A lo mejor ni es arquitecto y está sacándonos la vuelta para no quedar mal._

_-Tienes razón a medias, Candy. Stear no es arquitecto. Pero es totalmente falso eso de que no tenga ni idea. Es un ingeniero cojonudo, con dos posgrados. No te miento si te digo que es el cabrón más inteligente que han visto mis putos ojos._

Los dos amigos se ponen al corriente de sus vidas mientras revisan el programa del día.

_-¿Y qué te cuentas, White? ¿Al final sigues todavía con el mamón de Charlie, ese payaso que se cree Angus Young? Oh, lo siento, cariño... es que a todos nos caía como patada en los huevos._

_-No, Mike... rompimos poco después de que te fuiste de la empresa de George Johnson. Y antes de que preguntes, ahora mismo no salgo con nadie ni quiero salir con nadie._

La mirada de la chica es triste y el gesto enfadado.

_-Ese tipo era un bastardo asqueroso, hiciste muy bien en mandarlo a la mierda, querida. Todos nos preguntábamos qué carajo hacías con ese idiota. Se siente un gran músico, pero en realidad es tan mediocre que ni siquiera ha de tocar bien el timbre de la puerta de su casa. Tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, guapa..._

Mike dice la última frase arrastrando seductoramente la voz y mirándola a los ojos. Siempre le había gustado la rubia, y ahora que ha roto con el imbécil de Charlie piensa que no estaría mal intentarlo de nuevo.

Un rato después los obreros hacen una pausa para almorzar en el comedor de empleados, según había dispuesto el señor Cornwell. Para los casi ciento cincuenta trabajadores de las oficinas de LeCBo, hombres y mujeres que hacían tareas de índole administrativa y vestían impecables trajes sastre, fue todo un acontecimiento ver a esos siete trabajadores de la construcción con sus cascos, cintas métricas a la cintura y su ropa de trabajo comandados por una atractiva rubia ataviada igual que ellos hacer fila con su bandeja para recibir el almuerzo. Iban acompañados por Mike Goldman, el jefe de Mantenimiento.

El personal de las plantas tiene su propio comedor, pero Mike al ser el brazo derecho de Alistair Cornwell -director adjunto de LeCBo- frecuentemente almuerza con su jefe en el mismo recinto que el personal administrativo acompañando a su jefe, quien esta vez ha subido al comedor VIP de altos ejecutivos no tanto por comer con ellos y su hermano, sino porque ahí hay circuito cerrado de televisión y puede ver y oír lo que la hermosa rubia está haciendo.

Candy notó el desprecio con el que les miraban, sobre todo a ella, esas mujeres tan bien vestidas pero no se avergonzó. Su trabajo era tan digno –y mucho más divertido, estaba segura- que el de esas brujas. Si ella con sólo dos compañeras –Suzanne y Annie- se sentía incómoda por sus intrigas, no quería ni imaginarse tener que trabajar y cuidarse las espaldas con cien mujeres más. Eso sí, los tipos encorbatados casi le hacen una radiografía con esas miradas lascivas hacia su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, cosa que irrita a Stear desde su escondrijo en el comedor VIP.

_-Muchachos, vamos a acomodarnos todos en aquella mesa al lado de la máquina de refrescos. Y aquí, delante de tan finas señoritas, se me comportan bien, ¿entendido, jodidos cabrones?_

Los trabajadores de Candy ríen con ganas, Stear desde su lujoso recinto se troncha de risa, y ella también, pero al instante les manda callar. Es suficiente ruido por hoy. Han conseguido irritar a las pedantes de los trajes y con eso basta. Comen tranquilamente, charlan unos minutos durante la sobremesa con la familiaridad de quien lleva años formando parte de bien avenido un equipo de trabajo, dinámica en la que Mike participa encantado, y vuelven a la obra.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde estaban ya retirando los escombros del día y formando una increíble polvareda cuando Stear se presentó en la zona de trabajo. Si Candy pensaba que verla en camiseta, jeans, zapatos de trabajo y casco iba a decepcionar al señor Campbell, estaba muy equivocada. De hecho, él la encontró increíblemente sexy dando órdenes con esa trenza rubia, la camiseta de un viejo concierto de Guns N' Roses y la cara sin más "maquillaje" que una sutil capa de polvo de obra que obstaculizaba la vista a través de las gafas.

«_Hermosa, natural, con carácter y rockera... simplemente perfecta!_» pensó el joven de gafas mientras la sangre se empezaba a concentrar en su entrepierna.

A Candy le sorprende gratamente notar que Stear viste casi igual que ella, sólo que el chico lleva una camiseta de Van Halen. En el brazo derecho del joven asoma lo que parece ser un espléndido tatuaje que a ella le recuerda a un bello y realista artilugio mecánico, al estilo del tatuador Aaron Cain. Stear le está ofreciendo un aspecto exterior muy diferente al del día de la presentación, pero le encanta. A él le sucede lo mismo con la chica.

Candy se mordisquea los labios frustrada -¿o complacida?- al contemplar a Stear y la cara de embobado que pone el inventor al verla, y él debe usar todo su maldito autocontrol para no írsele encima y mordisquearlos él mismo como lleva deseando toda la semana. Pero mantiene el tipo echando los brazos hacia atrás después de calarse a modo de saludo esa gorra que le da un encantador aire de niño repartidor de periódicos. Le gusta usar esas gorras y aunque él no lo sepa, hacen un lindo contraste con su mata de pelo oscuro medio revuelto.

_«Definitivamente es un tipo único... y guapísimo»_ pensó Candy.

Como él sigue idiotizado mirándola, ella toma la iniciativa y comienza la conversación.

_-Hola, señor Campbell, ¿a qué debo tu visita?_

_-Hola, C-Candy... vengo a ver si necesitas algo y a mirar los avances._

_-Gracias, pero todo va muy bien. Mike es un viejo amigo y trabajamos de maravilla juntos, así que te haré llegar por medio del señor Adams cualquier duda o comentario que tenga, y no tendré que molestarte en tus múltiples ocupaciones._

Un aguijonazo de celos punzó al joven de gafas... «_¿Qué tan buen amigo será de Candy ese cabrón de Mike?_» Él lo había enviado a la obra para trabajar, no para flirtear con la rubia. Tal vez fue un error comentarle lo guapa que le había parecido la arquitecta el día de la presentación del proyecto. Michael Goldman era un ligón contumaz aunque oficialmente estaba comprometido con una anodina chica de su sinagoga.

_-¿Nos vamos, preciosa? Iremos al cine como quedamos y si quieres luego te llevaré a esa pizzería que tanto nos gustaba-_ el buitre de Michael interrumpió los pensamientos de Stear cogiendo del brazo a Candy mientras miraba a su jefe con un gesto triunfal.

Definitivamente ese maricón de Adams le estaba jugando sucio, y usaba la ventaja de ser amigo de la chica desde hacía tiempo, con lo cual ya tenía ganada su confianza.

_-Puedes irte tú si quieres, Mike, necesito que Candy me aclare algunas dudas con respecto a la obra._

La chica estaba desconcertada, pues no creía que hubiera ninguna duda por aclarar. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de George respecto a que ahora trabajaba para LeCBo, por lo que asintió a las indicaciones de Stear y se despidió amigablemente de Mike.

_-Bueno, Mickey, otro día será. El deber me llama._

_-Sí, qué caray... el trabajo es así. Nos vemos mañana, lindura._- Mike finge pesar, pero se despide de la rubia abrazándola y con un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios, mientras mira cómo su jefe apenas puede controlar la rabia que le producen los celos. Nunca lo había visto así, pero no le importa, no va a desaprovechar su oportunidad de llevarse a la cama a Candy, porque no la ama, sólo es una espina clavada por el rechazo previo y porque secretamente envidia a su jefe.

Cuando se quedan solos, Stear le comenta algunos pequeños cambios de última hora en las remodelaciones de ese departamento, pero enseguida cambia el rumbo de la conversación.

_-¿Así que te gusta Guns N' Roses, Candy? La verdad es que a mí no demasiado, la voz de Axl me irrita un poco. Espero que no quieras degollarme por semejante blasfemia, jejeje... porque al menos sí tengo una canción de ellos que me gusta mucho: Sweet Child O'Mine._

_-Pues sí, me gustan mucho. Lamento que no gustar de ellos no sea un delito federal, porque pediría para ti la pena de muerte... Aunque la primera en la cola de ejecución debería ser yo porque llevo años intentando sacar la tonada con mi guitarra y no puedo, jajajajajajajaja._

La risa de la chica es cálida, cristalina y franca. Stear sintió que escuchaba un coro de ángeles celestiales.

_-Me alegra que te guste este tipo de música y que no tengas ningún reparo en que todo el mundo lo sepa. Las chicas suelen ocultar estos gustos para no sentirse diferentes._

_-Bueno, es que yo no soy como la mayoría de las chicas, Stear._

_-En eso tienes toda la razón... Candy._

La contempla arrobado unos instantes y siente el impulso de besarla, pero vuelve al tema de la música. Desde su primer encuentro comprendió que pese a su imagen dura, es una chica que ha sufrido mucho y sabe que ha de ir despacio con ella.

_-Pues mira, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a sacar esa notas de guitarra. Soy un buen músico y entiendo de solfeo. Mis padres me apuntaron a clases de música desde pequeño porque querían estimular mi creatividad. Está bien, lo hicieron para que socializara: como siempre estaba con mis Legos, pensaron que podría ser autista o algo así..._

_-Es una buena idea, sólo espero que tu chica no se ponga celosa...-_ típica pregunta trampa para sacar información.

_-Jajajajaja... pues sólo que estés hablando de mi nana, es la única "chica" que vive en mi casa, y tiene como 70 años. En todo caso yo también espero que tu chico no se enfade._

_-No salgo con nadie... ni quiero salir, por el momento._

La respuesta decepciona ligeramente a Stear, pero al menos no tiene competencia. Ese alfeñique de Michael no será obstáculo. Eso cree él.

.-

* * *

Las semanas van transcurriendo y el trabajo se realiza normalmente. Las visitas de Stear al área de trabajo de Candy menudean, pero casi siempre se encuentra a Michael como lapa detrás de ella, pero aun así se las arregla para tener sus momentos a solas con la chica, aunque sea pretextando trabajo, y al irla conociendo mejor se enamora cada vez más de ella. Pero la chica sigue esquivándolo a la vez que casi a diario queda con Mike al salir de LeCBo. Lo sabe porque el muy cabronazo de Adams se lo restriega cada día.

Un día en que Alistair amanece de mal humor porque se pasó la noche en vela pensando en la sensual rubia y lo poco que había avanzado con ella, decide visitar a Candy en la obra y para no variar la encuentra hablando animadamente con Michael en su despacho mientras revisan unas facturas de materiales.

_-Veo que se lo pasan muy bien juntos, y la obra que se vaya a la mierda, ¿verdad?_

_-Buenos días Stear, Mike y yo estamos programando pagos. Hasta donde yo sé esto forma parte del trabajo de la obra._

Stear ignora a Candy y se dirige a su ingeniero subordinado.

_-Michael, quiero que vayas a la Planta Cuatro a recibir un lote de refacciones. Yo ayudaré a Candy con el trabajo._

Mike sabe que es un pretexto para alejarlo de la rubia, y no se amedrenta.

_-Sí, Stear, en cuanto terminemos de revisar las facturas._

_-He dicho ahora_- el chico de las gafas se cabrea más.

Esta vez interviene Candy.

_-Pues yo te digo que dentro de unos minutos, ¿no puedes esperar fuera? ¡Nos desconcentras!_

Alistair sale del despacho después de contemplar un instante la risilla burlona de Mike y se dirige a la zona donde los albañiles están trabajando conforme a las indicaciones dadas por la arquitecta White. Normalmente habla con cortesía con ellos sobre la obra y hasta se permiten unas risas, pero hoy está calentito por los celos y cuando el capataz lo saluda él contesta de mala manera.

_-Perdone usted, ingeniero Campbell._

_-¿De verdad quiere que lo perdone, señor Cartwright? Pues entonces vuelva al trabajo y dígale a su gente que se apresure. Van muy atrasados._

_-Disculpe, señor Alistair, pero nosotros vamos a tiempo, acorde al programa que Candy nos pasó._

_-Ese es el problema: que la arquitecta White parece más preocupada en sus relaciones personales con mis ingenieros que en hacer bien su trabajo._

Stear está hablando en voz alta, casi gritando; por lo que Candy lo escucha y sale rápidamente a la zona de trabajo.

_-Mire, señor Cornwell, yo no sé qué mosca le ha picado, pero no le permito que hable mal de Candy... la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es una gran profesional._

_-¿Qué, usted también es "amiguito" suyo? _

El señor Cartwright lo mira furioso, pero entre Mike y otros trabajadores lo detienen antes de que sea tarde y la rubia se pone entre ellos y Stear.

_-Oye, cabrón: si tienes un problema conmigo no te desquites con mi gente-_ a Candy no le importa que ese Alistair sea técnicamente su jefe: está insultándola y no se lo va a permitir así pierda la contrata y George la despida.

_-Sí, hombre, consíguete una novia... y asegúrate de que ésta sí te sea fiel-_ Michael, ese perro, vuelve a remover la herida, porque él supo lo de Denise.

_-Hijo de la grandísima puta, ¡Probarás mis puños, maricón!_

_-Aquí no me montas un circo, Stear. Deja al señor Cartwright y a Michael en paz, ¿estamos? Ejerzo mi derecho de admisión y te exijo que te vayas. Si quieres modificar o extinguir el contrato de obra hazlo, pero de la manera correcta, no yendo por ahí de Neanderthal psicótico intentando agredir a mis amigos._

Candy se aleja en dirección contraria a donde se va Alistair, y se dirige a los aseos de mujeres a llorar. Sabe por qué le pasa eso. No es la primera obra conflictiva que dirige pero sí la primera en la que el cliente le gusta mucho, y le ha dolido lo que Stear insinuó de ella.

Un rato después vuelve a su oficina. Michael ha vuelto a las plantas y el trabajo continúa. Si bien muy posiblemente rescindan el contrato, ella es una profesional y cumplirá satisfactoriamente sus deberes hasta el último minuto. Pero no contaba con que alguien estaba esperando su regreso.

Stear entra hecho un energúmeno a ese pequeño despacho que LeCBo ha asignado a Candy para que pueda revisar sus planos, hacer correcciones y hablar por teléfono o usar el ordenador. Azota la puerta para cerrarla y le pone seguro. Ya está bien, es hora de poner las cosas en claro y necesita que nadie lo interrumpa.

_-Pero... ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Este es mi despacho!- _la rubia sabe que es Stear por su elegante perfume, pero también está cabreada, y mucho. Habla sin levantar la mirada al plano que está corrigiendo en la mesa de dibujo, como si le diera igual Stear.

Ni siquiera mira a Stear, y eso enfada más al joven.

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Candy? ¿Qué te mierda he hecho yo?_

_-¿Avergonzarme delante de mis subordinados te parece poco? Me has hecho quedar como una puta delante de ellos, y lo que le dijiste a Michael… _

Alistair, con el gesto descompuesto por la rabia, se apresura a responder.

_-¿No te das cuenta que me estoy muriendo de celos? Me ignoras olímpicamente, cuando no me desprecias, te ríes con todos estos tipos y a mí me haces a un lado. Es insoportable._

_-Acabáramos... ¿con qué puto derecho te crees que puedes controlar mi vida? ¿Acaso eres mi padre?_

_-Miras a los demás con afecto, les haces carantoñas, los abrazas y a mí… nada. ¿Tan desagradable soy?_

Stear se levanta las gafas y le muestra a la chica una mirada suplicante y enfadada a la vez.

_-Todo lo que hago para acercarme a ti, para agradarte, parece que estuviera mal. Te traigo flores y las dejas por ahí en el ramo, marchitándose. Te invito a comer y me mandas a la mierda. Te ofrecí darte lecciones de guitarra y me das largas. Te reíste del libro que te regalé y me lo devolviste. __Y me jode tanto rechazo porque me gustas muchísimo, Candy. _

La ira y el amor pueden verse en sus hermosos ojos. Pero Candy no lo nota, o no quiere notarlo.

_-Bah, para qué me ando con rodeos y tonterías… Estoy loco por ti, te quiero solo para mí... y tú haces como si nada pasara, como si no te importara. __¿Por qué rechazas todo lo que te ofrezco y sales con el idiota de Michael? ¡Está comprometido!_

La rubia explota ante lo que considera una intromisión en su vida privada por parte del ingeniero Campbell. Se levanta del taburete y haciendo aspavientos responde al joven.

_-Humpf!__ Mira, imbécil, no es asunto tuyo, pero te aclaro que no "salgo" con Mike; él es mi amigo desde la universidad, y sé que tiene novia. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por estúpida o por golfa? Anda, déjame en paz y vete a tomar el viento fresco de una puñetera vez, ¿quieres?_

Stear toma aire y la mira finalmente decidido a hablar de aquello que ha estado callando durante semanas y que lo tiene a punto de reventar.

_-¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que soy un buen hombre? Tengo un buen trabajo, soy responsable, no tengo vicios, y podría darte mi vida entera si me lo permitieras. De verdad, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz. Sólo dime que sí. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, sólo una oportunidad para que me conozcas. Candy, ¿no te das cuenta de que yo te amo?_

_-¿Perdón?- _la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

_-Eso, que te amo... ya no puedo más. Me he enamorado de ti como un idiota. Si no te lo decía iba a estallar. Ahora si quieres, mándame a la puta mierda, me da igual. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y me siento liberado._

Ella no dice nada durante unos angustiosos segundos, pero luego responde arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo con ansia, con desesperada necesidad.

Prácticamente lo estampa contra la pared, pero a Alistair le encanta y excita a partes iguales. Las gafas de ambos chocan cada ciertos segundos según profundizan el beso.

Stear nota cómo su miembro comienza a sentirse aprisionado en sus pantalones y pugna por salir al encuentro de ese hermoso cuerpo de mujer. Las manos del pelinegro comienzan a recorrer frenéticas las curvas de la chica, esas deliciosas formas femeninas que hace semanas se muere por acariciar. ¡Es jodidamente maravilloso!

«_¿Estarás soñando, Alistair James Cornwell? Qué más da._»

Se pierde en el suave tacto de las curvas de la chica y en el delicioso gusto de su boca. La saborea como si estuviese degustando un exquisito manjar, con hambrienta ansiedad y la vez la mayor dulzura posible.

_-Dios... me encantas, Candy... _

De pronto, ella se detiene y rompe el beso alejándose del joven.

_-No, basta... por favor..._

Stear no entiende nada, pero tras ver su mirada tan hermosamente verde pero suplicante, respeta su petición y la suelta.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he lastimado u ofendido?_

_-No, el problema no eres tú: soy yo. Olvida lo que sucedió._

_«Sí, claro... y una mierda!»_ pensó el chico de gafas. El sabor y el tacto de esa mujer eran como un chute de heroína: peligrosamente adictivos. Decidió jugar su última carta.

_-Mira, preciosa, voy a ser muy claro: me gustas, te quiero, y nada me haría más feliz que el que estuvieras a mi lado, pero ante todo soy un caballero. Sé que soy el cortejador más torpe, así que rebobino y comienzo de nuevo: ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, como amigos? Te prometo que seré paciente y respetuoso... ¿qué dices, Candy?_

La chica se lo piensa unos segundos que parecen eternos para Stear. Lo que él no sabe es que Candy tiene miedo. Ha sufrido demasiado por amor y teme que cuando él sepa algo que le sucedió en el pasado la desprecie.

_-Está bien, Stear Campbell, tú ganas, maldito. Acepto salir contigo... como amigos._

Al joven de gafas se le iluminó la mirada y le ofrece a la chica una sonrisa radiante que a los ojos de Candy es la más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

_-Haré hasta lo imposible para que no te arrepientas, en serio. Gracias por la oportunidad. ¿Te parece si mañana salimos por el centro? Te recojo donde tú digas, el plan déjamelo a mí. Será algo divertido._

_-Está bien, mañana sábado a las 4:30 en la estación Madison/Wabash, ¿te viene bien?_

_-Sí, cualquier estación me irá bien. No te preocupes, voy en coche. Si quieres puedes dejar la moto en casa... yo te llevaré a ella de vuelta._

_-Hasta mañana pues, Stear._

_-Hasta mañana, Candy._

La besa delicadamente en la mejilla y se aleja de ella, pero Candy tira de su brazo y espontáneamente le planta un pequeño beso en los labios que renueva las ilusiones del joven. Sabe que gota a gota la roca terminará rompiéndose...

.-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**...El review es el salario del escritor...**

* * *

**Hola, lector s! Aquí va otro capítulo, éste me salió bastante más largo porque además de narrar los primeros roces de la parejita principal quise ahondar un poco más en la relación de Candy con su hermano Terry.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.- Tom conoce a alguien muy especial... _love is in the air!_**

**Gracias por seguir la historia y por comentar.**


End file.
